Sword of Destiny
by Sigfredaaa
Summary: Dia yang jujur, angkuh dan mengasihi. Senyumnya selembut dan secerah matahari pagi. Dia yang penuh rasa peduli. Mencintai semua kebaikan dan percaya akan keadilan. Meskipun dia membenci pertentangan, dia tak tertandingi saat memegang pedang. Pedang yang bersinar, menumpas kesalahan di dunia dan membinasakan segala kejahatan. /Arc 1: Knight and Magic
1. Chapter 1

Sword of Destiny

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi, Sword Art Online by Kawahara Reiki and Fate Series by Type-Moon

Menulis tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materil

**Rate: **M (For Safe)

**Pair: **Naruto x ?

**Genre:** Action, Fantasy, Magic, Slight Romance, Etc.

**Warning:** Typo, Out of Character, Bahasa Tidak Baku, Alternate Universe, and Etc.

* * *

**Summary**

Dia yang jujur, angkuh dan mengasihi. Senyumnya selembut dan secerah matahari pagi. Dia yang penuh rasa peduli. Mencintai semua kebaikan dan percaya akan keadilan. Meskipun dia membenci pertentangan, dia tak tertandingi saat memegang pedang. Pedang yang bersinar, menumpas kesalahan di dunia dan membinasakan segala kejahatan.

* * *

Arc I: Knight and Magic

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**«Opening Song: JUSTadICE by Seiko Omori»**

* * *

**[ Bagian I ]**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan April dan merupakan pagi hari yang sangat jelas.

Berada pada suatu ruangan yang diketahui namanya sebagai kamar tidur, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang nampak belum mampu untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Bahkan ketika setitik cahaya matahari datang menembus dibalik kaca jendela dan celah gorden putih, bukannya bangun pemuda itu malah menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

_*Tok! Tok! Tok!*_

Pintu kamar nampak di ketuk berulang-ulang, namun sang pemuda masih berkutat dengan mimpinya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Namikaze Naruto, dia benar sangat-sangat hebat dalam mempertahankan kenyamanan tidurnya.

"Naruto sayang, cepat bangun! Hari ini merupakan hari penerimaan anggota baru, bukan?"

Suara feminim yang khas datang dari balik pintu namun si pemuda pirang tetap mempertahankan tidurnya. Bahkan sesekali dia melenguh dalam tidurnya.

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban, suara feminim itu datang kembali.

"Naruto, ibu masuk ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau pun balasan, pintu terbuka. Suara engsel yang menjengkelkan terdengar bergesekan dan saling bersahutan, hal itu membuat pemuda pirang yang sebelumnya terlarut dalam mimpi langsung bangun dan melihat ke arah pintu seraya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ah, ohayou Kaa-chan! Ini benar-benar pagi yang sangat cerah dan menyegarkan." Ucap Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia lalu mengambil handuk dengan cepat dan bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru.

Bahkan ia sudah melakukan itu sebelum pintu kamar tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya dan menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa yang tengah menghela napas di sana.

"Dasar, anak itu!" ucap wanita pemilik surai merah panjang di sana, ia kembali menarik napas lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamar putranya dan pergi menuju entah kemana.

Beberapa menit pun terlewati begitu saja.

Teruntuk saat ini, Namikaze Naruto sedang memandangi wajahnya pada pada pantulan cermin yang terpasang pada dinding. Rambut yang sebelumnya basah kini menjadi kering sepenuhnya. Matanya biru, sebiru langit. Wajahnya memang tidak terlalu putih, tapi cukup enak untuk di pandang.

"Baiklah, semuanya terlihat baik."

Naruto menatap sebentar ke arah meja di samping kaca besar yang ada di depannya. Di sana terdapat sebuah _H__arta Mulia _miliknya yang tengah tertutup oleh kain putih yang di balut dan di ikat sedemikian rupa. Sejak dahulu ia selalu membawa benda itu kemana pun ia pergi. Dan kali ini pun, nampaknya ia akan membawa benda itu bersamanya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pertualangan kita." Ucapnya sedikit semangat pada benda tersebut sebelum menyematkan tali pada benda itu pada tubuhnya dan terlihatlah lilitan kain tersebut nampak bergelantungan pada punggungnya.

**[ Bagian II ]**

_Menjadi seorang Holy Knight adalah impian semua orang!_

Ada sebuah fakta di sini. Siapapun pasti ingin menjadi seorang Kesatria Sihir Kekaisaran. Tidak peduli dari kalangan mana pun, selama itu manusia, tak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan—keinginan dan impian terbesar mereka adalah menjadi Kesatria Sihir yang di hormati dan di kagumi oleh orang-orang.

Magic Knight.

Sebuah unit kemiliteran Kekaisaran yang di pimpin oleh Holy Knight, diciptakan tidak hanya untuk melayani Kaisar, namun juga di bentuk untuk menertibkan orang-orang, dan yang terpenting adalah menjaga kedamaian untuk para manusia dari para iblis-iblis dan monster dari Gaulia's Land [Dark Territory]—sebuah tempat dimana Kemaharajaan Iblis berada.

Melupakan sedikit tentang hal itu, di tengah jalan yang ramai dimana orang-orang saling berinteraksi dan bertegur sapa—seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tak begitu panjang nampak tengah berjalan di tengah kerumunan sembari menenteng _H__arta Mulia _yang ia bawa.

"Seperti biasa, suasana kota Lady of the Lake selalu saja ramai seperti biasanya."

Sempat terhenti sebentar untuk menyuarakan tanggapannya, pemuda pirang itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sesekali ia nampak tertarik untuk berhenti di toko untuk membeli sesuatu, namun jika ia melakukan itu dia akan terlambat untuk acara pembukaan.

Dan dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Singkat cerita, Namikaze Naruto sudah sampai pada halaman kastil kemiliteran kota Lady of the Lake. Halaman yang luas ini nampak berisikan banyak orang dari berbagai kota dan daerah. Hal tersebut dapat Naruto pastikan karena untuk tahun ini, perekrutan anggota baru Magic Knight dilakukan di kota kelahirannya, Lady of the Lake.

Jadi, tidaklah aneh apabila ada banyak orang yang memiliki budaya sedikit berbeda dari orang lainnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, mereka-mereka nampak bisa bicara santai seolah sudah kenal dalam waktu lama.

Naruto menyeringai kecil ketika melihat kelompok individu yang berada di barisan paling depan menghadap kastil kemiliteran. Melihat dari gelagat dan cara mereka berbicara, dapat Naruto pastikan bahwa mereka merupakan tipe individu dengan harga diri yang tinggi sehingga mereka hanya mau berkomunikasi dengan sesama keluarga bangsawan saja. Tapi, Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, lagipula hal itu tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengambil barisan paling belakang, menunggu waktu penerimaan anggota dimulai.

Lima menit terlewati. Beberapa saat kemudian suara terompet terdengar bergema dan nyaring yang diikuti oleh sorakan dari para kadet atau pendaftar. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan ketika melihat situasi seperti ini.

"Sudah dimulai kah?"

Tak selang lama, seorang pria dengan tinggi rata-rata mulai terlihat dari titik tertinggi kastil kemiliteran. Wajahnya yang masih muda terlihat menampilkan sedikit senyum pada para calon Kesatria Sihir yang tengah berbaris rapi dihadapannya. Surai silver tertiup angin, terlihat nyaman untuk dipandang.

"Bukankah dia Holy Knight terkuat di dunia manusia itu?" tanya Naruto dalam gumamannya. Dia meneguk ludah sesaat sebelum mengucapkan namanya. "Dia adalah Yang Mulia—"

"Namaku adalah Vasco Strada! Holy Knight dari Kekaisaran Centoria. Aku menyambut kedatangan kalian wahai para calon Kesatria Sihir ku. Kedatanganku di sini adalah untuk menguji kelayakan kalian, menguji kemampuan sihir kalian!" serunya dengan lantang dan langsung saja dia di hadiahi sorakan dan tepuk tangan yang ramai dan berkepanjangan. Untuk sesaat, matanya tertuju pada pemuda pirang yang berada dibarisan paling belakang, dia menyeringai sebentar sebelum melihat kembali ke arah para bangsawan yang nampak menjanjikan.

Sosok Vasco Strada yang mengenakan pakaian formalnya, terdiri atas baju khas seorang bangsawan dengan beberapa armor minimal pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Jika di lihat dengan seksama, dia benar-benar manusia yang memiliki martabat tinggi.

Vasco Strada mengangkat tangannya memberikan isyarat diam yang langsung di turuti oleh para calon Ksatria Sihir. Setelah menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum tipis sekali lagi, pria bersurai silver itu bersuara.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui. Beberapa saat terakhir ini penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh Dark Territory menjadi semakin intensif. Oleh karena itu, Yang Mulia Kaisar mengambil inisiatif untuk meminta kalian semua, para muda-mudi agar berpartisi-pasi dalam penyelenggaraan ini. Hal ini tidak bukan dilakuan hanya untuk kesenangan semata, namun dilakukan demi melindungi umat manusia!"

Sorakan terdengar bergema kembali. Semangat para calon anggota Kesatria Sihir seolah terbakar ketika mendengar ucapan lantang yang di ucapkan oleh manusia terkuat tersebut.

"Oleh karena itu wahai para calon Kesatria Sihir ku. Berlombalah kalian! Bersainglah kalian! Dan buktikan padaku bahwa diri kalian itu mampu untuk melindungi tanah air kita, para wanita, anak-anak dan seluruh dunia kita!"

Sekali lagi, ucapan yang membakar semangat tersebut kembali mendapatkan sorakan yang begitu antusias. Semua orang nampak begitu terbakar semangatnya oleh ucapan barusan, tak terkecuali untuk seorang pemuda pirang yang bersembunyi di barisan paling belakang. Dia begitu semangat mendengar ucapan dari kakek tampan itu namun dia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

Untuk selanjutnya, kakek tampan bernama Vasco Strada tersebut menjelaskan langkah-langkah atau tes yang harus para calon Kesatria Sihir itu lalukan. Untuk tesnya sendiri hanya terdapat dua tes, yakni tes berkelompok dan tes individu.

Vasco Strada menjelaskan bahwa tes yang pertama mereka jalani adalah tes berkelompok. Setiap individu di bagi menjadi per kelompok yang diisi oleh tiga individu acak, kemudian ketiga individu tersebut diminta untuk membawa 'sesuatu' dari dalam Dungeon kemudian membawanya dengan selamat ke menara yang berada di tengah dari Dungeon tersebut. Bisa dikatakan juga kalau ini merupakan tes bertahan hidup, dan waktu yang diminta untuk menyelesaikan tes ini adalah satu minggu penuh batas waktunya. Juga, selama berada didalam Dungeon pertarungan di perbolehkan antar kelompok dengan alasan untuk merebut 'sesuatu' yang telah didapatkan oleh kelompok lain.

"Jadi ingat, untuk Dungeon yang akan kalian masuki adalah _Death Forest, _sebuah Dungeon berbentuk hamparan hutan luas yang berada di utara kota Lady of the Lake. Baiklah, untuk sekarang silahkan antri untuk mengambil nomor kelompok kalian masing-masing setelah itu segera pergilah ke gerbang Dungeon_._"

Untuk jumlah kelompok yang terdata adalah 60 kelompok. Artinya ada sekitar 180 kadet yang mendaftar tahun ini. Dengan rapi ke-180 orang tersebut mengantri untuk mengambil nomor kelompoknya masing-masing, mereka berharap untuk satu kelompok dengan orang yang mereka kenal, atau setidaknya bangsawan yang hebat, begitu.

Kadet yang sudah mendapatkan nomor kelompoknya dengan segera pergi satu per satu menuju ke arah utara, sebagian calon anggota nampak terbang menggunakan sapu terbang, ataupun berlari secepatnya. Mereka menuju kearah utara, tempat dimana semua keajaiban itu terlihat sangat nyata.

Setelah menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya tiba giliran Naruto untuk mengambil nomor kelompoknya.

'Baiklah, sekarang waktunya beraksi!' seru batinnya girang sebelum bergegas pergi menuju utara, tempat dimana Dungeon Death Forest berada.

**[ Bagian III ]**

"Ah, maaf untuk keterlambatanku."

Naruto berkata dengan terburu-buru. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah membuat dua orang gadis di depannya menjadi paham bahwa dia baru saja berlarian untuk datang ke tempat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita masih belum diberangkatkan." Ucap seorang gadis kelewat manis dengan rambut pirang cerahnya yang diikat kuncir. Dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang berada.

"Gabriel benar, kau tidak perlu sampai meminta maaf untuk itu." Tambah gadis yang satunya. Ucapannya yang terdengar datar nampak selaras dengan raut wajahnya yang datar pula. Rambutnya memiliki warna yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh gadis bernama Gabriel dan Naruto sendiri; yakni surai pirang yang menawan dengan kuncir kudanya. Tapi jika dilihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, dia bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan manapun.

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto lalu berkata dengan tulus. "Terima kasih."

Kedua gadis pirang di depannya menjawab dengan serentak.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. "Seperti yang ku duga, kadetnya banyak sekali untuk tahun ini." Ucapnya spontan setelah melihat betapa banyaknya jumlah manusia yang mengikuti penyelenggaraan ini.

"Bukankah hal itu sangat wajar? Seperti yang kita ketahui, menjadi seorang Kesatria Sihir itu merupakan impian semua orang. Jadi, jika ada kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya sekarang, kenapa harus menunda-nunda."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapatkan gadis bernama Gabriel itu yang telah membalas perkataannya. Gadis itu nampak tersenyum dan langsung menjulurkan tangan kanannya dengan anggun.

"Gabriel La Belgaria, kau bisa memanggilku Belgaria, tapi jika kau mau memanggil nama depanku juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap gadis tersebut tersenyum manis, ia nampak menunggu jabat tangan dari Naruto.

Jabat tangan adalah hal yang lumrah untuk tanda perkenalan.

"Ah, apakah tak apa dengan rakyat biasa seperti diriku?" tanya Naruto sebelum memutuskan untuk menjabat tangan gadis di depannya itu, karena dia sebenarnya tidak cukup yakin kalau ada bangsawan seramah Gabriel ini ketika berkenalan dengan rakyat biasa seperti dirinya.

"Umm, tidak apa kok," seolah mengetahui maksud dari perkataan pemuda di depannya, Gabriel menggeleng pelan. "Lagipula keluarga ku mengajarkan bahwa baik itu bangsawan ataupun rakyat biasa tidak ada bedanya. Kita hidup di benua yang sama, tumbuh di tanah yang sama, minum air yang sama pula. Lalu apa bedanya? Selama kita sama-sama manusia, maka tidak ada perbedaan di antara kita."

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika mendengarnya. Jujur ini kali pertamanya ia mendengar ucapan anggun seperti itu dari seorang bangsawan. Seringkali yang ia dengar adalah sebuah kata cacian, hinaan dan kata menyakitkan lainnya.

Masih dalam senyumnya, Naruto Namikaze mengulurkan tangannya, menjawab jabat tangan dari Gabriel La Belgaria di depannya. Jemari kasar dan besar itu saling menyapa dengan jemari lentik dan halus.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Untuk nama panggilan itu terserah anda, Belgaria-san."

Gabriel tersentak sebentar. "Namikaze, kah? Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat." Katanya sembari mencoba menggali ingatan dalam memorinya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera menyiapkan diri, sepertinya tes akan segera dimulai."

Gadis yang sedaritadi diam angkat suara. Naruto dan Gabriel dengan cepat menyudahi jabat tangan mereka, tersenyum tipis kepada masing-masing dan menyiapkan diri kemudian. Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat seseorang pemuda yang telah menggunakan seragam khas Kesatria dengan zirah besinya yang berkilap-kilap, dapat dipastikan bahwa dia adalah anggota Kesatria yang akan memandu gerbang utama.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto memandang kagum pada Dungeon di depannya. Ini bukan kali pertamanya dia melihat Dungeon sih, tapi kalau dilihat secara seksama sungguh dia merasa sangat-sangat kagum dengan ini. Coba lihat, di dalam bangunan menyerupai sebuah pilar raksasa yang tinggi ini terdapat hamparan hutan dengan ratusan kilometer luasnya.

Seperti katanya, Dungeon diciptakan oleh orang di masa lampau untuk menyembunyikan sebuah artefak sihir ataupun sihir langka yang di dalamnya berisi jebakan, monster atau hal lainnya dengan guna untuk melindungi artefak atau sihir langka yang terkunci di dalam Dungeon tersebut. Jika artefak dan sihir langka tersebut telah berhasil di ambil, maka Dungeon akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Benar-benar keajaiban yang sangat-sangat ajaib.

Setelah menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, semua tim sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang Dungeon_. _Naruto melihat kearah semuanya.

'Mereka orang-orang yang kuat, aku harus waspada.'

"Kalian berdua dengarkan aku, bagaimana pun situasi dan kondisinya ku harap kita bisa meminimalisir terjadinya pertarungan. Stamina untuk tes kedua sangatlah penting, jadi ku harap kita tidak kelelahan." Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari kedua gadis di depannya.

"Tapi, apakah kalian tahu maksud dari 'sesuatu' yang diberitahukan oleh Yang Mulia Vasco-sama?" Gabriel mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, baik Naruto dan gadis yang satunya hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Entahlah, tapi kita punya waktu satu minggu. Jadi, mari kita cari jawabannya setelah memasuki Dungeon ini."

Dan balasan yang dikatakan oleh gadis pirang yang belum diketahui namanya tersebut membuat Naruto dan Gabriel mengangguk setuju.

Pembicaraan tersebut langsung terhenti ketika anggota panitia mengambil perhatian mereka. Dengan suara ledakan dan suara keras itu, mereka dapat mengetahui bahwa tes kedua sudah dimulai. Kadet-kadet yang telah bersedia di posisi start langsung melesat masuk menuju kedalam Dungeon melalui empat sisi gerbang.

Semua tim sudah masuk semua. Semua anggota panitia yang menjaga gerbang Dungeon langsung berbalik dengan maksud untuk kembali ke kamp observasi.

"Ah, mungkin hanya halusinasi ku saja." Ucap seorang panitia yang merasa ada beberapa siluet bayangan tak dikenal ikut masuk ke dalam Dungeon.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, siluet-siluet tersebutlah yang akan membawa keramaian dan keriuhan di dalam Dungeon tersebut.

* * *

**Hari pertama**

Sudah sekitar tiga jam sejak Naruto dan kedua gadis itu mulai memasuki tempat bernama Death Forest ini. Untuk sekarang, mereka masih belum bertemu dengan tim lain atau pun makhluk buas yang menghuni tempat ini. Seperti yang telah diceritakan sebelumnya oleh Vasco Strada, manusia terkuat didunia, hutan ini memiliki hamparan pepohonan yang rimbun, gelap dan lebat.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Di sela lompatan-lompatan yang mereka lakukan pada setiap dahan pohon yang besar, Naruto bertanya pada Gabriel. Sebetulnya sejak sudah memasuki tempat ini mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menentukan pemimpin dari kelompok mereka. Segala keputusan berada di tangan ketua kelompok. Dan karena menurut mereka Gabriel lah yang paling kuat untuk ketiganya, maka gadis tersebutlah yang memimpin kelompok mereka.

Gabriel nampak berpikir sejenak untuk pertanyaan itu, setelah beberapa saat dia langsung menjawab.

"Akan sangat baik kalau kita mencari tempat untuk berlindung terlebih dahulu," kata gadis tersebut dengan tenang yang langsung saja dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu dimana letaknya, tapi kurasa kita bisa mencarinya bersama-sama." Lanjut Gabriel kemudian.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, tapi apa aku boleh mengetahui jenis sihir yang kalian miliki?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Gabriel dan gadis di sebelahnya saling pandang sejenak.

"Tentu saja! Untuk jenis sihirku adalah _Element Magic: Light Magic _dan _Healing Magic_." Kata Gabriel dengan senyuman, Naruto mengangguk kecil untuk itu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis yang satunya kemudian.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin untuk sihir, tapi aku menguasi _Sword Skill _dengan cukup baik, kurasa." Ucap gadis tersebut dengan suara yang tak lagi monoton seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Dia menyimpan informasi penting tersebut pada suatu tempat di kepalanya. Ia akan mengingat informasi berharga seperti ini karena akan sangat berguna untuk kombinasi serangan mereka nanti. Yah, walaupun dia tidak menyangka kalau seorang perempuan seperti Gabriel bisa menguasai sihir elemen langka seperti itu, dan juga kemampuan _Sword Skill _yang digunakan oleh gadis yang satunya akan sangat berguna dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Di dunia ini terdapat beberapa jenis sihir yang bisa digunakan oleh orang-orang. Sihir-sihir tersebut meliputi:

_Element Magic. _Sebuah sihir yang menjadikan berbagai unsur elemen yang ada didunia sebagai subtansinya. Pada kenyataannya, setiap orang pasti memiliki setidaknya satu elemen dalam tubuhnya sehingga wajar saja kalau sihir elemen merupakan sihir yang Universal dan yang paling banyak penggunakanya.

Untuk jenis elemen sendiri sebenarnya hanya ada lima, yakni Api, Air, Angin, Petir dan Tanah. Namun sihir elemen memiliki dua tingkatan, untuk tindakan berikutnya pengguna bisa menggabungkan beberapa unsur sehingga menciptakan unsur baru. Ada beberapa elemen yang dikatakan sebagai elemen spesial dan langka dalam sihir elemen. Teruntuk contohnya seperti _Light Magic _dan_ Dark Magic._

_Blooded Magic. _Dalam darah kebangsawanan biasanya memiliki sihir khusus yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh darah keturuan dari keluarga tersebut. Untuk contoh dari jenis sihir ini sendiri seperti Power of Destruction dari bangsawan Bael, Sharingan dari bangsawan Uchiha dan masih banyak lagi.

_Forbidden Magic. _Teruntuk sihir jenis ini biasanya sangat dicari penggunanya. Seorang pengguna sihir jenis ini bahkan bisa dikategorikan sebagai bangsawan kerajaan tak peduli darimana ia berasal. Hal itu dikarenakan, sihir jenis ini dikatakan sangat-sangat langka dan hanya 5% dari 95% manusia yang bisa menggunakannya.

_Dimension Space Magic. _Sebenarnya sihir ini bisa dibilang sebagai sihir yang multi-fungsi. Keistimewannya terletak pada bagaimana penggunanya dapat memaksimalkan diri pada sihir jenis ini. Untuk tingkat awalnya, sihir ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan benda atau barang ke dalam sebuah dimensi buatan. Dalam tingkat lanjutannya, sihir ini dapat membuat seseorang berpindah tempat dengan cepat atau bisa dikatakan sebagai teleportasi. Di dunia ini, hanya sedikit orang yang mampu mencapai tingkat lanjutan dari sihir ini.

Disamping sihir, didunia ini juga dikenal kekuatan lain yang disebut sebagai _Skill. _Skill itu tidak seperti sihir yang terkadang hanya dapat dikuasai oleh sebagian individu, namun _Skill _dapat dipeajari oleh semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Selama individu tersebut memiliki _Prana _maka dia bisa mempelajari _Skill_ apapun tergantung pehamanannya.

Ada beberapa jenis _Skill _yang ada dan dapat dipelajari, yakni:

_Weapons Skill. _Jika seseorang mempelajari Skill ini, biasanya yang dipelajari adalah teknik-teknik yang bisa memaksimalkan kemampuan senjata yang digunakannya. Sword Skill adalah yang paling dikenal dari seluruh subtansi Skill yang dapat dipelajari.

_Body Skill. _Seperti namanya, Skill jenis ini membuat seseorang mampu memaksimalkan kekuatan tubuhnya pada limit maksimal. Kekuatan yang didapatkan dari Skill ini akan sangat berguna, bahkan ada beberapa subtansi dari Skill ini yang dapat menjadi akselerasi dan berguna dalam pertarungan cepat. Contoh dari Skill ini adalah Accel, Limit Breaker dan beberapa subtansi lainnya.

* * *

Berada di dalam tempat yang cukup menyakinkan sebagai tempat beristirahat, kelompok 13 yang diketuai oleh Gabriel La Belgaria memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan memilih untuk istirahat sejenak. Rasannya, tidak mungkin mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sementara stamina mereka sendiri selalu terkuras detik per detiknya.

Tempat mereka beristirahat terlihat cukup menakutkan, namun pikiran itu mereka tepis jauh-jauh karena ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang nampak tertutup dan aman. Tempat yang merupakan lobang besar dibatang pohon besar ini terlihat sangat-sangat sempurna. Terlebih tempatnya lumayan besar untuk tinggali oleh tiga orang.

Sejak tadi, Gabriel dan gadis yang belum diketahui namanya selalu memandang penasaran akan lilitan kain panjang yang Naruto bawa sejak tadi. Rasa penasaran itu menjadi semakin besar ketika melihat pemuda itu yang nampak begitu menghormati dan menjaga hati-hati lilitan kain pada benda panjang tersebut.

Tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran yang terus menyerang, Gabriel memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Namikaze-san? Kalau boleh tahu benda apakah yang tersembunyi dibalik lilitan kain tersebut? Nampaknya kau selalu menjaga dan menghormatinya. Bukankah begitu, Alice."

"Itu benar. Dan juga, kau sama sekali belum memberitahu jenis sihir apa yang kau kuasai." Timpal gadis pirang yang ternyata adalah Alice namanya.

"Oh itu," Naruto tersenyum tipis sebagai responsnya. "Untuk benda ini seringkali ku sebut sebagai _Harta Mulia _ku. Ini merupakan satu-satunya peninggalan ayahku, oleh karena itu aku selalu menjaga dan menghormatinya." Lanjut pemuda tersebut.

"Begitu, lalu bagaimana dengan sihir milikmu?" tanya Gabriel yang dilanjutkan anggukan oleh Alice.

"Hmm, untuk sihir aku tidak begitu yakin, aku hanya bisa menggunakan _Dimension Space Magic_ dan _Sword Skill _saja." Jawab Naruto apa adanya. Dapat dilihat kalau respons yang dua gadis itu perlihatkan hanya sekedar mengangguk dan mengerti.

Untuk beberapa saat percakapan berhenti. Langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap. Entah kenapa di dalam Dungeon seperti ini matahari dan bulan masih dapat terlihat di langit, padahal seluruh Dungeon merupakan ruang tertutup yang berada di dalam sebuah pilar raksasa. Benar-benar keajaiban yang mengagumkan.

Cukup lama tim 13 mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, bahkan sudah terlihat api unggun yang menyala untuk menemani dan menghangatkan diri. Namun disaat hari sudah gelap sepenuhnya, aura yang dikeluarkan oleh hutan ini nampak berbeda. Bahkan beberapa kali terdengar suara semak belukar yang saling bergesekan, seolah ada sesuatu yang sedang mengawasi.

_*Kresek*_

_*Kresek*_

"Apa kalian dengar?" Naruto berbisik pelan pada Gabriel dan Alice. Respons kedua gadis itu hanya sebuah anggukan.

"Itu mungkin hewan buas atau monster yang mendiami tempat ini. Kurasa kita bisa membereskannya dengan cukup mudah." Lanjut Naruto dalam bisikannya.

"Baik, biarkan aku yang mengambil alih perhatian. Kalian serang di saat mereka sedang teralihkan olehku, kalian siap?" ucap Gabriel yang kini mulai menyiapkan dirinya.

Naruto dan Alice mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Alice menyiapkan pedang yang sejak tadi ia simpan di pinggangnya sedangkan Naruto menajamkan tatapan matanya kearah semak-semak yang bergesekan tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Bagus, aku akan mulai."

Setelah berkata demikian, Gabriel berlari menuju depan kearah yang sedikit berlawanan dari semak-semak tersebut. Suara bising dan gerakan tiba-tiba yang ia lakukan membuahkan hasil.

Dari balik semak-semak tersebut muncul lima serigala hitam yang cukup besar dan menyeramkan. Mereka berniat menyerang Gabriel yang berlarian kecil menjauhi mereka. Dengan lolongan mereka yang menyeramkan, para serigala malam tersebut mengejar Gabriel yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka.

Menyadari predator-predator itu terpancing olehnya, Gabriel langsung memompa prana menuju kakinya dan melompat setingi-tingginya menuju dahan pohon.

"Sekarang!"

_*Krak*_

_*Swush*_

Naruto dan Alice yang tengah bersembunyi langsung keluar dan berlari dengan formasi zig zag menuju kawanan serigala yang nampak terkejut akan kehadiran mereka. Tanpa banyak _ba-bi-bu_, Alice langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum dibuka kembali, dapat terlihat meski malam yang gelap kelopak matanya tersambung oleh bulu mata emas. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru menatap tajam pada sekumpulan serigala yang lapar.

Tangan dari Alice telah menarik pedang dari sarungnya. Tangan kanan itu memegang pedang panjang yang semua dari penahan, bilah hingga gagangnya dibuat dari emas yang terpantul sinar bulan. Desain yang berbentuk bunga silang yang menghiasi penahan itu.

Melihat kearah setumpuk makhluk buas yang masih berada disana, Alice mengangkat pedangnya secara horizontal dengan kedua tangannya. Memompa prana secukupnya untuk dimasukan kedalam pedang miliknya.

"**Sword Skill: Avalanche!**"

_*Slash!*_

Ketika pedang tersebut mengayun kuat, aura dari jalur tebasannya yang berwarna emas kekuningan bersinar terang, seakan pedang tersebut sedang memantulkan sinar bulan menjadi warna emas yang indah.

_*Roaaaarr!*_

Dua dari lima serigala langsung tumbang bersimpuh darah. Serangan yang dilakukan oleh Alice benar-benar sangat hebat dan akurat. Karena terjangannya membuat jarak antara dia dan lawannya, ia langsung bisa mempersiapkan gaya berdirinya lagi sesaat setelah ia menggunakan Skill tersebut. Itu adalah Skill tingkat tinggi yang sangat bagus untuk membunuh monster.

"Kheeh, menarik sekali."

Masih dalam keadaan berlari di belakang Alice, Naruto berkomentar kagum melihat Skill tingkat tinggi tersebut. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Skill yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis emas itu, Naruto jauh lebih tertarik dengan pedang yang digunakannya. Entah mengapa insting Naruto mengatakan kalau pedang tersebut merupakan eksitensi agung yang sejajar dengan eksitensi agung lainnya.

'Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Siapa sebenarnya Alice Schuberg?' batin Naruto bertanya.

Namun pemuda pirang itu menggeleng kecil. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan tentang hal lain selain tujuannya, dan bergabung dengan salah satu dari _Squad _sihir di kerajaan adalah langkah terpenting untuk mencapai tujuannya tersebut.

Masih dalam laju larinya Naruto menciptakan dua buah gerbang dimensi di samping kiri dan kanannya. Setelah itu dia memasukan kedua tangannya ke sana dan menariknya kemudian. Ketika gerbang dimensi tersebut telah menghilang sepenuhnya, kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya tidak menggenggam apapun kini tersemat sebuah pedang pada masing-masing genggaman tangannya. Kedua pedang berjenis Long sword dengan bilah peraknya yang tajam.

Garis cahaya dapat terlihat dengan jelas pada jalur yang dilalui oleh kedua pedang ditangan pemuda pirang itu. Sepertinya prana yang dipompa sudah tepat pada takarannya sehingga pedang tersebut langsung dilapisi oleh pedar biru terang.

Naruto menarik napasnya sesaat. Cara bernapas juga akan mempengaruhi hasil tebasan yang dikeluarkan, itu sudah umum dalam dunia perpedangan. Ketika dia sudah berada sekitar 4 meter dari ketiga serigala sedang berada, dia lalu mengeluarkan Sword Skill miliknya.

"**Sword Skill: Dual Blades [Fell Crescent].**"

Bersamaan dengan gumaman tersebut, Namikaze Naruto melompat maju. Kedua pedang yang ia genggam membentuk kilatan cahaya yang tajam menuju ketiga serigala yang tersisa. Dua buah cahaya biru yang menyilaukan menyala dari lintasan kedua Long sword yang pemuda pirang itu kenakan.

_*Slash*_

_*Slash*_

Dua tebasan melengkung awal Naruto arahkan pada leher dan perut dari serigala yang nampak terbuka lebar. Tebasan tersebut menyebabkan sang serigala langsung tewas seketika dengan tubuh bersimpuh darah. Tapi langkah pemuda pirang tersebut tidak hanya sampai di situ, dia dengan segera melanjutkan terjangannya kearah serigala yang lain dengan dua tebasan melengkung miliknya.

_*Slash*_

_*Slash*_

_*Rooaaaargh!*_

Dua serigala sudah tumbang saat ini. Seakan tak terhentikan, Naruto kembali menerjang serigala ketiga dengan dua pedang bercahaya biru miliknya.

_*Slash*_

_*Slash*_

_*Duakh*_

Cipratan darah menyebar kemana-mana dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas sejenak, mencoba untuk menormalkan kembali pernapasannya.

"Yang tadi itu bukankah Sword Skill tingkat tinggi? Kalau tidak salah Fell Crescent merupakan Sword Skill yang mengutamakan tumpuan pada kaki dan teknik pernapasan. Kelebihannya kau bisa menempuh jarak 4 meter dalam waktu 0,4 detik."

Naruto tersenyum untuk perkataan Alice. Sebelum membalasnya ia terlebih dahulu menghentakkan pedangnya sesaat untuk menghilangkan bekas darah yang tersisa.

"Ya, kau benar, Schuberg-san. Itu adalah Sword Skill: Fell Crescent, sebuah Sword Skill yang mengandalkan kecepatan terjangan dan tebasannya. Ini merupakan teknik yang paling sederhana dalam subtansi Sword Skill itu sendiri." Kata Naruto sembari memasukan kembali kedua pedang miliknya kedalam Dimension Space Magic.

Alice mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti, namun kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya, nampak ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya bingung sekaligus kagum.

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang menggabungkan dua jenis Sword Skill menjadi satu bagian. Kau menggabungkan Sword Skill tingkat tinggi [Dual Blades] dengan Sword Skill sederhana [Fell Crescent] sehingga Skill 6 tebasan yang didapat dari [Dual Blades] diperkuat lagi dengan tebasan melengkung dari [Fell Crescent]. Kau cukup hebat, Namikaze-san."

Sudah seharian semenjak mereka bertemu tadi, ternyata Alice menjadi sangat bersemangat ketika membahas tentang Sword Skill. Lihat, dia bahkan nampak tersenyum sumringah membahasnya, sangat berbeda dari awal pertemuan mereka yang mana sikap dari Alice terkesan sedikit dingin.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Schuberg-san. Kau juga hebat, bahkan ini juga kali pertama aku melihat pedar prana berwarna emas murni seperti itu. Pedangmu juga terlihat menarik."

Melihat kedua rekannya sibuk membahas kemampuan mereka membuat Gabriel yang berada di dahan pohon tertawa sedikit. "Kerja bagus, kalian berdua. Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu, kita masih punya 6 hari yang merepotkan lagi." Ucapnya sembari melompat dari dahan pohon yang tinggi.

"Aku setuju, dan sebaiknya kita mencari tempat lain untuk beristirahat. Bau darah dari bangkai ini akan mengundang makhluk buas yang lain."

Bersama dengan ucapan dari Alice, mereka bertiga pergi sedikit jauh menuju utara. Tempat mereka berhenti dekat dengan sebuah danau yang cukup besar. Tempat yang sangat strategis untuk beristirahat, belum lagi mereka adalah satu-satunya regu yang berada disekitar sini. Hal tersebut dapat dipastikan oleh Gabriel menggunakan sihir observasi miliknya.

Untuk jaga malam, mereka memutuskan untuk saling bergantian. Jadwal pertama pada malam ini adalah Naruto dan dia duduk didekat api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri sedangkan kedua gadis yang menjadi rekannya beristirahat dibawah akar pohon yang nampak besar tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Selama berjaga, Naruto selalu menyiapkan kelima panca indranya sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak ingin karena kelalaiannya, mereka berada dalam situasi yang bahaya.

"**Kemarilah."**

"Huh?" Naruto terdiam. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada suara yang seolah mengajaknya entah kemana. Dia menggeleng kecil. "Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja." Ujarnya kemudian.

"**Kemarilah anak ku."**

Suara feminim itu terdengar kembali membuat mata dan kepala Naruto langsung menoleh pada sumber suara yang berada di timur, arah menuju danau.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Naruto dingin. Namun yang ia temukan hanya kekosongan yang hampa. Dia kembali menggeleng kecil. Sekali lagi Naruto berpikir, mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi.

"**Khu khu khu.**"

Suara tawa yang menggema membuat Naruto merasa tak nyaman untuk berdiam diri saja. Pemuda pirang itu langsung berdiri dan menoleh kembali kearah sumber suara ditempat yang sama.

Meski sesaat dan samar-samar mata biru itu melihat sesosok wanita pirang dewasa yang mengenakan gaun putih panjang berdiri ditempat itu dengan melambaikan tangannya, seolah-olah mengajak Naruto untuk pergi bersamanya.

Awalnya Naruto ragu untuk pergi ketempat itu, namun entah mengapa ia merasa sangat familiar dengan sosok yang dilihatnya barusan yang lalu megambil rasa penasaran pada diri untuk datang melihatnya kembali. Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto menoleh kebelakang tempat dimana Gabriel dan Alice tidur. Dia ingin memastikan keamanan dua rekannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk melihatnya. Hal apakah disana yang seolah memanggil diriku."

Dengan langkah diam, kaki itu melangkah kesana—menuju kearah timur tempat wanita itu mengajaknya.

Dedaunan dan semak belukar yang rimbun disingkirkan oleh tangan itu, bersama dengan mata biru yang mencari keberadaan yang mengambil rasa penasarannya.

Wanita itu terlihat kembali, ia nampak tersenyum dan tertawa sembari mengitari sebuah pohon besar didekatnya. Ketika mata wanita itu bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto, dia berlari kecil sembari melambaikan tangannya, seolah mengajak Naruto untuk mengikuti dirinya lagi.

Naruto kembali mengikutinya, hingga beberapa saat setelahnya sampailah ia di tepian danau yang lumayan luas. Mata birunya melihat kearah wanita yang tengah memunggungi dirinya. Tidak, itu bukan wanita yang tadi, meski sama-sama menggunakan gaun putih dan berambut pirang, seingat Naruto wanita yang mengajaknya untuk kemari rambutnya tidak dibiarkan lurus seperti wanita ini.

"**Naruto Namikaze, putra satu-satunya dari Minato Namikaze. Benang takdir yang terurai kini terikat kembali. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pemilik darah yang sama dengan darah yang pernah kutemui dahulu."**

Raut wajah Naruto langsung mengeras ketika mendengar nama ayahnya terucap. Dengan sikap waspada miliknya ia langsung menyiapkan diri andaikata pertarungan akan terjadi.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku dan juga nama ayahku? Dan juga siapa sebenarnya dirimu ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mencium bau darah darimu." Tanya Naruto dengan cukup serius. Selama hidupnya, Naruto sudah bertemu dengan banyak orang dari yang kuat sampai yang lemah, dan ini untuk kali pertamanya dia tidak mencium aroma darah dari lawan bicaranya.

Sosok wanita itu tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dengan langkah kakinya yang halus wanita itu berbalik, memperlihatkan sosoknya yang menyamai sosok bidadari bersama dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"**Aku adalah Lady of the Lake, ****Seraphim ****yang menjaga segala kedamaian dan segala kesucian di tanah ini."**

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yo sawadikhap! Kalau dihitung udah sekitar berapa bulan ya aku enggak aktif di Fanfiction? Entahlah aku sedikit lupa.

Hmm, sebenarnya menjelang libur semester satu kuliah ini aku berencana untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi utamaku "Fate The True King of Heroes". Tapi entah kenapa ide membuat fanfiksi sihir langsung terlintas di otakku sehingga aku pun langsung bergegas menulisnya dan menghabiskan waktu dua hari untuk chapter 1 ini.

Okay, sedikit saja bercakap-cakapnya. Aku ingin segera melanjutkan mengetik fanfiksi utamaku. Babay, selamat membaca dan kuharap kalian bisa memberikan review kepadaku, karena jujur aku membutuhkan kata-kata dari kalian untuk meningkatkan semangat ku dalam mengetik.

Sekian, terima kasih.

[ Di edit kembali pada 26 Februari 2020 ]


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Untuk penampilan wajah Naruto kalian bisa melihat cover fanfiksi ini. Atau kalian bisa mengetik kata "Saber Proto" pada Mbah Google._

* * *

Sword of Destiny

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi, Sword Art Online by Kawahara Reki and Fate Series by Type-Moon

Menulis tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materil

**Rate: **M (For Safe)

**Pair: **Naruto x ?

**Genre:** Action, Fantasy, Magic, Slight Romance, Etc.

**Warning:** Typo, Out of Character, Bahasa Tidak Baku, Alternate Universe, and Etc.

* * *

**Summary**

Dia yang jujur, angkuh dan mengasihi. Senyumnya selembut dan secerah matahari pagi. Dia yang penuh rasa peduli. Mencintai semua kebaikan dan percaya akan keadilan. Meskipun dia membenci pertentangan, dia tak tertandingi saat memegang pedang. Pedang yang bersinar, menumpas kesalahan di dunia dan membinasakan segala kejahatan.

* * *

Arc I: Knight and Magic

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**« Opening Song: JUSTadICE by Seiko Omori »**

* * *

_**-1-**_

Jauh sebelum peradaban manusia dimulai, dikenal makhluk sihir yang konon katanya diciptakan oleh Dewa-Dewi untuk melindungi dan mengisi segala kebaikan yang ada pada dunia ini. Mahkluk tersebut dikenal dengan nama Seraphim, makhluk mistis yang menyerupai wujud manusia dan tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun kecuali Seraphim itu sendiri yang mengizinkannya.

Seraphim adalah makhluk istimewa dengan segala keajaibannya—sosok yang digambarkan sebagai peri maha cantik yang kecantikannya tidak dapat dicapai oleh manusia.

Dalam kasus Naruto, ia bertemu dengan salah satu mahkluk mistis yang melegenda itu. Meskipun itu benar bahwa sosok yang di depannya adalah Seraphim, mengapa sosok agung seperti Seraphim mengizinkan dia untuk melihatnya? Tak hanya sekedar melihat, namun makhluk agung tersebut juga berbicara padanya.

Bagaimanapun, kenyataan seperti itu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Naruto. Untuk itu, dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mempercayai pertemuan ini.

"Siapa kau, dan apa mau mu?"

Sosok itu tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Senyum manis semanis senyuman janda baru bangun tidur itu terlihat mengembang ibaratkan kelopak bunga mawar di awal musim semi.

"**Aku adalah Vivian ... Seraphim yang menjaga danau suci ini, menjaga kota yang amat indah ini," **kata sosok itu dengan senyumnya.** "Tujuanku adalah memilih dia yang pantas. Dia yang agung. Dan dia yang penuh akan wibawa."**

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Okay, miliyaran sel otak yang disebut neuron pada otaknya mencoba untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi—berpikir sejenak untuk memahami kata-kata yang menyelusup masuk ke dalam telinga.

Namun itu percuma. Dia sama sekali tidak dapat memahami maksud perkataan wanita yang mengaku sebagai Lady of the Lake pemilik nama Vivian tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak dapat memahami perkataanmu." Tukas Naruto dengan lembut kali ini. Meski sikap siaganya tiada bisa ia hilangkan.

Mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya, Vivian mengangguk kecil.

"**Namikaze Naruto, kemarilah. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku berikan kepada mu."**

Bukannya penjelasan yang ia dapat melainkan sebuah permintaan di sertai juluran tangan lembut. Naruto sedikit curiga, namun hawa yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita yang mengaku sebagai Lady of the Lake pemilik nama Vivian itu sangat hangat. Dan juga nyaman ia rasa.

Sangat hangat sampai-sampai membuat perasaannya menjadi hangat pula. Apa benar wanita tersebut adalah seraphim yang melegenda itu?

Mengikuti intuisi hatinya Naruto berjalan mendekat menuju Vivian yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Sedetik kemudian, rasa hangat yang familiar menapaki helaian rambutnya.

—Itu adalah belaian hangat dari Vivian yang saat ini menatap dirinya haru.

"Kau ... hangat sekali. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu." Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

Lady of the Lake merasa bahagia mendengar hal tersebut. Sebenarnya, ia benar-benar ingin berinteraksi dengan anak laki-laki pirang ini lebih lama lagi. Namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya, ia memiliki waktu yang terbatas, kau tahu?

Setelah selesai dengan mengelus kepala Naruto, Vivian lalu memegang kedua bahu Naruto. Sedetik ia melihat sebentar pada bungkusan lilitan kain yang ada di genggaman tangan laki-laki pirang tersebut—benda itu nampak berensonansi dengannya, itu hal yang wajar karena ia tahu persis apa yang tersembunyi di sana.

"**Namikaze Naruto, aku memilihmu."**

Suara itu sangat lembut, namun Naruto kembali bingung di buatnya.

"Aku tidak begitu paham."

"**Suatu saat kamu akan mengetahuinya sendiri."**

Naruto diam tak menjawab. Setelah beberapa detik, wanita itu menarik kedua tangannya yang menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu. Kemudian, tangan-tangan tersebut di satukan di depan dada wanita itu, memperlihatkan bentuk tangan yang biasa digunakan untuk berdoa.

"**Engkau yang jujur, angkuh dan mengasihi. Senyummu selembut dan secerah matahari pagi. Engkau yang penuh rasa peduli. Mencintai semua kebaikan dan percaya akan keadilan. Meskipun engkau tak tertandingi saat memegang pedang. Pedang yang bersinar, menumpas kesalahan di dunia ini dan membinasakan segala kejahatan."**

Hawa hangat terasa meledak tiba-tiba ketika kata-kata tersebut telah selesai diucapkan. Angin bertiup pelan, menggugurkan dedaunan yang bergelantungan di pepohonan. Cahaya emas kecil menyerupai kelereng terlihat muncul dari tangan yang tengah berdoa itu.

Naruto tersentak dan dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Dalam beberapa detik berikutnya cahaya yang sebesar kelereng tersebut bersinar semakin terang menyilaukan mata. Cahaya emasnya yang murni dan suci seolah-olah bersinar menembus lapisan langit.

Hal itu berlangsung tidak lama—kira-kira sekitar lima belas detik saja. Setelahnya, cahaya yang menyerupai kelereng tersebut tampak mengecil cahayanya dan terbang pelan menuju Naruto, kemudian masuklah cahaya itu kedalam tubuh Naruto melalui dada pemuda itu.

Naruto kembali terkejut dan langsung melihat ke arah Lady of the Lake yang hanya memasang senyum lembut.

"**Itu adalah hadiah dariku ... sekaligus sebagai tanda bahwa aku telah memilihmu."**

"Tanda bahwa kau telah memilihku?" Naruto bertanya keheranan. "Tunggu dulu, sejak awal aku tak begitu paham dengan perkataanmu."

Naruto benar-benar tidak dapat mengerti apapun. Ini terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengerti. Dia sama sekali bukanlah seorang pria super jenius yang langsung bisa memahami situasi apapun.

"**Suatu saat, kamu akan tahu ..."**

Sekali lagi, Namikaze Naruto dibuat tidak mengerti. Namun ada hal yang aneh, dari kedua bola mata birunya dapat ia lihat kalau tubuh wanita itu seolah semakin tembus pandang tiap detiknya. Seolah-olah tubuh tersebut akan hilang ditelan waktu.

"**Sekarang sudah waktunya aku akan kembali ketempat seharusnya aku berada. Aku sangat-sangat senang bisa berjumpa dengan mu, Naruto anakku." **Wanita itu tersenyum kembali. **"Ayahmu masihlah hidup sampai sekarang, jadi gunakan pemberianku itu untuk membebaskan dan menyelamatkan ia yang tengah menderita."**

Setelah itu, sosok Vivian hilang sepenuhnya yang di ikuti oleh tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hebat dengan kedua matanya yang membola.

"Ayah masih hidup."

_**-2-**_

Kaki-kaki itu melompat dengan lincah dan terlatih. Melompat dari batang satu ke batang yang lainnya. Menuju suatu tempat yang entah dimana. Namun ada suatu hal yang dapat dipastikan.

—Tak jauh di depan sana terlihat sebuah kuil tua dengan bangunannya yang retak dan tampak bobrok.

Kuil itu terbangun di samping sungai jernih yang bisa dijadikan sebagai air minum penghilang dahaga. Pohon-pohon di sekililingnya juga nampak tak sebesar pohon-pohon lainnya.

"Tempat ini sangat sunyi, aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan siapapun selain kita," Gadis dengan rambut pirang bergelombang lalu menoleh ke arah satu-satunya pria di sana. "Apa kau yakin di sinilah tempatnya, Namikaze-kun?" Ujar Gabriel berbicara setelah menapakkan kakinya pada tanah hijau penuh rumput.

Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Aku yakin, jika kita meniti dan memahami maksud dari 'sesuatu' yang di katakan oleh Vasco-sama, maka aku beranggapan bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang tersembunyi keberadaannya."

Di samping kiri Naruto, Alice juga ikut mengangguk kecil. "Aku setuju, dan tampaknya tempat ini adalah yang paling mencurigakan." Ujarnya kemudian.

Gabriel yang menjadi ketua regu mengangguk kecil. Itu benar. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto dan Alice sangatlah masuk akal.

Untuk sekilas nampak Gabriel memandang sebentar bangunan rubuh berupa kuil tua yang sudah bobrok tersebut. Dia menarik napas pelan sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita periksa hal apa yang ada di sana." Tukas Gabriel yang setelahnya mereka melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka melewati padang rumput halus untuk menuju tempat kuil tua berada.

Sesampainya mereka ke dalam tempat itu, apa yang menunggu mereka hanya sekumpulan reruntuhan isi dari bangunan marmer tua yang berdebu. Tempat ini cukup besar ternyata sehingga membuat mereka sesekali berpencar untuk meneliti tempat tersebut.

Setelah melakukan pencarian yang cukup memakan waktu, mereka menemukan titik terang.

Secara tidak sengaja, Gabriel menemukan sebuah dinding yang cukup mencurigakan. Dinding tersebut nampak tidak sempurna, seperti ada bagian-bagian yang hilang dari dinding tersebut. Tak jauh dari dinding itu, ada pecahan-pecahan dinding berukuran sedang yang bentuknya berbeda-beda.

"Itu terlihat seperti puzzle."

Gabriel melirik keasal suara dan menemukan Naruto yang berjalan perlahan melewati dirinya. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan dinding yang berlobang tersebut. Mata biru pemuda itu melirik pada bongkahan-bongkahan marmer yang berserakan pada lantai berdebu.

"Puzzle?" Gabriel mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah itu semacam permainan otak yang banyak di jual di pasaran itu?" tanyanya dengan penuh kebingungan.

Naruto menoleh sebentar dan memberikan senyuman tipis dengan anggukan kecil miliknya. Setelah itu ia kembali menghadap ke depan, jemari-jemari tangannya terulur untuk mencapai potongan marmer itu. Ia melihatnya sekilas sebelum bola matanya kembali mengarah pada dinding berlobang.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Namikaze-san?"

Berada tidak jauh dari Gabriel, Alice yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sambil bersandar pada salah satu pilar bangunan akhirnya angkat suara. Ia sedikit bingung melihat tingkah pemuda tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar, jika asumsi ku benar maka kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik nantinya," balas Naruto tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Sialnya tempat ini terlalu gelap." Rutuknya pelan kemudian.

"Aku akan membantumu." Tukas Gabriel setelah mendengar rutukan Naruto. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan kedepan.

"**Aku adalah ibu dari semua cahaya. Puteriku adalah putih berseri. Puteraku adalah terang benderang ... Light Magic: Observation Crystal.**"

Dari telapak tangan itu energi tercipta. Setelahnya, sebuah bola cahaya sebesar kelereng tercipta dari ruang hampa. Dalam beberapa detik berikutnya bola cahaya tersebut bertambah ukurannya hingga menjadi sebuah bola cahaya sebesar bola sepak.

Gabriel tersenyum tipis sebentar sebelum berjalan pelan menuju Naruto dengan bola cahaya yang melayang beberapa inci diatas telapak tangannya.

"Aku memang tidak begitu tahu apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, tapi mungkin hal kecil ini dapat membantumu." Ucap Gabriel yang dibalas Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

"Itu sangat membantu. Terima kasih."

Sekarang tempat ini nampak begitu terang, dengan begitu Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas bagian-bagian tembok yang tampak berlubang tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas bongkahan-bongkahan marmer yang tergeletak di lantai.

Pemuda pirang itu tampak tersenyum ketika melihat bongkahan yang ia pegang terlihat sama bentuknya dengan lobang yang terdapat pada dinding, dengan segera ia memasang bongkahan tersebut dengan perlahan. Selanjutnya dia kembali memilah beberapa bongkahan yang ada lalu memasangkan bongkahan tersebut pada lobang yang ada pada dinding.

Alice dan Gabriel melihat dengan penasaran pada pemuda itu. Setelah sampai pada bongkahan yang ketiga, akhirnya mereka mengerti akan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Hal itu berlangsung sampai beberapa menit hingga kemudian sampailah tangan pemuda itu pada bongkahan yang terakhir; yang tangan itu arahkan dan tangan itu letakan pada lobang terakhir di sana.

Seketika dinding-dinding itu nampak bergetar hebat. Gabriel dan Alice segera bersiaga dengan sihir dan pedangnya, namun yang terjadi berikutnya adalah terbukanya dinding tersebut dengan secara ajaib. Dinding marmer itu bergeser dan membelah menjadi dua bagian yang dari dalam tirai marmer tersebut tersembunyi sebuah ruangan kecil yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah peti kayu yang sudah lapuk.

Naruto memberikan isyarat tangan agar tetap berhati-hati, di samping itu ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya mengambil langkah ke depan.

Singkat cerita sampailah ia di tengah ruangan itu yang mana di hadapannya kini tersaji sebuah peti kayu yang sudah lapuk. Peti itu nampak tidak terkunci, oleh karena itu tanpa ragu Naruto membuka peti tersebut dengan pelan dan menemukan sebuah buku di sana.

Tidak! Itu bukanlah buku biasa. Di lihat dari sampulnya yang berupa buku bersampul hitam dengan lambang semanggi empat daun dapat di pastikan bahwa itu adalah salah satu perangkat sihir yang umum untuk digunakan seorang Magic Knight.

Benar. Itu adalah Grimoire—sebuah perangkat sihir berupa buku bersampul daun semanggi yang di dalamnya berisi mantera-mantera sihir.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Grimoire tersebut. Ia memungut buku itu menggunakan tangannya kemudian kembali menuju tempat Gabriel dan Alice berada.

"Sekarang aku mengerti akan 'sesuatu' yang di katakan oleh Vasco-sama." Ujar Naruto setelah sampai di hadapan kedua gadis muda tersebut.

Kedua gadis itu sontak langsung menatap ke arah tangan kiri Naruto yang menggenggam sebuah buku bersampul.

"Ternyata begitu," Gabriel tersenyum senang melihatnya. "Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kita segera bergegas menuju bagian tengah dari Dungeon ini. Aku bisa melihat menara yang di maksud oleh Vasco-sama, itu berada di sebelah barat daya." Ucapnya kemudian mengingat ini baru hari ke- empat mereka berada di dalam hutan ini, mungkin sudah banyak para kadet yang telah menyelesaikan misi ini terlebih dahulu.

Setelah perkataan dari Gabriel, mereka pun berjalan keluar dari reruntuhan kuil itu. Tidak lupa, Naruto meminta Alice untuk menyimpan Grimoire tersebut pada tas yang gadis itu bawa sebelumnya.

* * *

Cahaya terang dari matahari seakan menusuk bola mata, membuat pupil yang tersembunyi di antara retina menjadi mengecil untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang masuk.

Kaki-kaki itu melangkah keluar dari reruntuhan kuil tua dengan santai. Kaki-kaki itu melangkah ke arah kanan kemudian, yang mana tempat tersebut terdapat sungai jernih yang mengundang haus dan dahaga. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka membasuh wajah mereka dengan nyaman sesekali meminum air yang jernih itu.

Setelah selesai, Gabriel yang menjadi ketua segera mengambil langkah pelan menuju barat daya—meninggalkan Naruto dan Alice yang masih setia berada di sisi sungai. Dari sudut matanya dapat terlihat sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di sana. Tempat yang akan menjadi tempat berkumpulnya pada kadet.

Angin berhembus pelan, meniup helaian-helaian rambut pirang yang indah di sana.

"Coba lihat, sepertinya mangsa kita memang benar sangat-sangat cantik."

"Fufufu ... Kau benar, bro. Aku tidak sabar seberapa besar harganya nanti jika bangsawan jalang ini ini kita jual di tempat perbudakan. Ahh ... Kita akan menjadi kaya raya seumur hidup kita."

"Fufufu ... Sabarlah kalian berdua."

Datang dari balik pepohonan yang rimbun—tiga manusia dengan tampilan acak-acakan berjalan ke arah Gabriel yang menatap mereka datar. Sedangkan Naruto dan Alice yang merasakan hawa keberadaan berbeda berjalan menuju ke arah Gabriel yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari mereka.

"Di lihat dari tampang kalian, nampaknya kalian bukanlah orang baik." Ucap Gabriel pada ketiga orang tersebut.

"Hahahaha ... Baik kau bilang, huh? Aku tidak peduli dengan kata baik. Dunia itu bukan tentang baik dan jahat, nona. Tapi tentang uang." Ucap salah satu pria di sana yang menyeringai sedikit kejam.

"Cara berpikirmu sangat sempit. Aku prihatin dengan nasib yang di berikan oleh Dewa-Dewi pada kalian." Ucap Gabriel membalas. Ia memasang diri bersiaga ketika melihat gadis kecil di sana nampak menyiapkan diri untuk melakukan tindakan di sertai tatapan predator menatap mangsa.

"Hei ... Onee-san jalang sialan. Tidakkah kau merasa mulutmu sedikit keterlaluan, huh? Kalau bukan karena kau itu adalah aset berharga, maka aku sudah merobek mulutmu itu sejak tadi." Ucap gadis kecil tersebut sambil menatap nyalang Gabriel.

"Merobek mulutku kau bilang? Maaf saja, tapi aku harus mewujudkan impianku menjadi seorang Holy Knight. Sekarang pergilah, sebelum aku dengan terpaksa memberi pelajaran pada kalian." Balas Gabriel dengan sedikit ancaman di akhir. Namun sayangnya itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi ketiga orang asing tersebut.

"Sttt ... Diam dulu, anak muda. Lebih baik turuti saja kata-kata kami, sebelum kami memilih jalan kekerasan yang membuatmu menyesal nanti." Ucap suara berirama yang di keluarkan oleh orang ketiga. Sembari berkata-kata, jemari tangan pria tersebut menyentuh kulit pipi Gabriel dengan lembut. Matanya yang licik nampak seperti mata ular yang berbisa, senyum pada bibirnya begitu menjijikan. Dia adalah gambaran seorang pria bajingan yang sempurna.

Mata Gabriel membola seketika.

"Sejak kapan kau?!"

Pria itu menyeringai lebar, jemarinya yang menyentuh halus kulit gabriel kini berubah menjadi menekan pipi gadis tersebut menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan miliknya.

"Stt ... Itu, r-a-h-a-s-i-a." Ucap pria itu dengan nada berintonasi.

Merasa tak nyaman, Gabriel segera berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria tersebut dan ia berhasil melakukannya. Setelah itu ia melompat kebelakang untuk mengambil jarak dari pria berbahaya tersebut.

"Yare yare ... Sepertinya memang harus menggunakan cara kekerasan ya," Pria tersebut mendesah pelan dan nampak kecewa. "Mittelt, Dohnaseek. Buat jalang ini mengerti. Aku mengizinkan segala cara, namun jangan sampai membunuhnya." Ucap pria tersebut yang mana hal itu langsung diberi anggukan bersemangat dari kedua rekannya tersebut.

"Oh yeah ... Aku datang, uang!" seru pria pemilik nama Dohnaseek dengan topi fedora. Pakaian yang ia gunakan berupa pakaian formal serba hitam dengan sarung tangan yang hitam pula. Pria dengan tinggi 183 sentimeter itu menerjang Gabriel dengan tangan kosong.

"Kemari kau jalang!" Di sebelah Dohnaseek, gadis kecil bernama Mittelt juga berseru psiko sambil menerjang Gabriel menggunakan bilah belati hitam yang tergenggam di tangannya.

Pria yang memberi perintah hanya diam di tempat, ia menghela napas sebentar sebelum melihat ke arah bawah, di sana dia menemukan sekitar sepuluh jarum cahaya yang menempel pada [ Prana Skin ] yang ia buat untuk melindungi tubuh. Lima di antaranya mengarah pada jantungnya. Dia menyeringai kemudian.

"Kau boleh juga, Belgaria."

Gabriel mengeraskan wajahnya melihat dua serangan yang datang dengan cepat. Ia melompat ke belakang sebentar sebelum mulai memompa prana ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, ketika menyadari sesuatu yang akan datang, gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf terlambat."

Di sana, sepasang lelaki muda dan gadis cantik berambut pirang melesat maju melewat Gabriel. Mereka menghadang laju terjangan yang Mittelt dan Dohnaseek lakukan. Naruto yang menahan tinju dari Dohnaseek menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya dan Alice yang menahan belati Mittelt menggunakan sisi pedangnya.

"Kalian lama sekali tahu!" ucap kesal Gabriel, namun itu adalah kiasan semata. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar senang kedua rekannya itu bisa bergerak cepat ke arahnya.

Sedangkan sepasang penyerang tadi mengeluarkan decihan keras. Mereka tampak tak suka serangan mereka dihalangi oleh orang lain.

"Cih ... siapa pula bajingan yang menahan tinju ku ini. Enyah kau sana!" ucap Dohnaseek yang memberikan tekanan kuat pada tinjunya membuat Naruto yang menjadi seorang penahan harus lebih menguatkan kuda-kudanya.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu untuk berbuat semena-mena." Balas Naruto dengan seringai kecil yang langsung dibalas decihan kembali oleh pria tersebut sebelum mundur ke belakanglah ia sembari menatap nyalang Naruto.

Sedangkan Alice yang menahan belati Mittelt menimbulkan suara gesekan yang khas di sertai kembang api yang terpercik ketika dua bilah logam itu saling mengadu tajam.

"Jangan menghalangi ku jalang pirang sialan!" ucap Mittelt kasar yang mana hal itu langsung di balas sedikit kekehan dari Alice.

"Terima kasih, itu benar-benar lucu mengingat dirimu juga seorang gadis pirang." Ucap Alice menohok.

Mittelt yang mendengarnya menatap nyalang Alice. Dia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang dan menarik tangan kanannya, tempat dimana belati tajam berada. Kemudian, dia bergerak berputar melewati pedang emas sembari melempar belati itu keatas—menimbulkan putaran putaran kecil di udara—gerakan indah tersebut di akhiri dengan Mittelt yang menangkap kembali gagang belati tersebut dengan bilah tajamnya yang langsung berniat menggorok mulut Alice.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, jalang!"

Namun hal tersebut dapat diantisipasi oleh Alice dengan cukup mudah. Ia hanya menghentakkan kakinya sesaat sebelum melompat ke belakang cepat, sehingga bilati tersebut hanya memotong sebagian kecil rambut pirangnya.

"Cih!"

Mittelt mendecih tak suka melihat mangsanya dapat menghindari serangan miliknya. Setelah itu dia bergerak cepat menuju Dohnaseek yang juga nampaknya memilih untuk mundur sesaat.

"Wah, wah, wah ... Coba lihat, siapa yang datang. Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata dua serangga ini juga cukup kuat ternyata."

Bersamaan dengan itu, orang ketiga yang menjadi penjahat tersebut berjalan pelan mendekati Dohnaseek dan Mittelt. Mata merahnya menyala sesaat, diikuti oleh rambut silvernya yang mengalun pelan ketika mendapati hembusan angin.

"Dilihat dari gelagatmu, sepertinya kau adalah pemimpin dari mereka," Naruto merasakan sedikit merinding ketika melihat laki-laki itu nampak tersenyum. "Katakan, siapa kau dan apa yang kau mau dari rekanku, huh?"

Pria tersebut tetap pada seringainya. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan meletakan jemari telunjuk pada bibirnya seolah-olah memberikan isyarat untuk diam kepada Naruto.

"Aku? Ahh ... bocah, mengungkap identitas diri kepada lawan itu sama dengan menggali kuburan sendiri."

Naruto sedikit tertawa mendengarkan ucapan tersebut.

"Yang ku inginkan adalah dia yang merupakan anak seorang bangsawan, harga budak saat ini sedang bersahabat. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membawa temanmu untuk kujadikan budak hahaha. Dan juga, kau salah menganggap aku adalah pemimpin dari mereka, bocah. Kami adalah keluarga ... ya keluarga yang bahagia." Lanjut laki-laki tersebut. Tidak lupa setiap kata yang di keluarkan oleh mulutnya memiliki intonasi nada yang menyeramkan.

Sepasang laki-laki dan anak perempuan pirang yang berada di samping laki-laki itu nampak tersenyum.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Pembohong. Kau bembohong. Semua kata-kata yang kau ucapkan hanyalah omong kosong." Ucap Naruto tegas, laki-laki yang menjadi lawan Naruto nampak berubah raut wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu, bocah?" ujar laki-laki itu bertanya.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Itu mudah. Alasannya karena aku tidak mempercayai mu." Ucapnya singkat.

Laki-laki tersebut lagi-lagi berubah raut wajahnya. Kali ini ia nampak hendak tertawa kencang. Itu dapat dilihat dari sikapnya yang tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Hahaha. Menarik, menarik! Bocah, kau punya bakat untuk melawak. Ah ... Sayangnya aku tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengar lawakanmu," Laki-laki tersebut kemudian membusur—dengan tangan kanannya di depan perut dan tangan kirinya lurus di sisi. "Mittelt, Dohnaseek, beri tahu dia seperti apa keluarga kita." Ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Siap, kak Freed!" seru mereka berdua serentak.

Sedangkan di seberang mereka, Naruto, Alice dan diikuti oleh Gabriel sudah bersiap. Mereka membentuk formasi seperti segitiga—dengan Naruto dan Alice berada di garis depan sedangkan Gabriel di belakang menjadi seorang support.

"Aku harap kalian dapat mengulur waktu untukku, aku akan menyelesaikan mereka dengan mantera pengikatku." Kata Gabriel yang berada di posisi belakang yang mana ucapannya tersebut mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari kedua rekannya di depan.

"Mereka datang!" seru Naruto.

Pertarungan pun nampaknya akan terjadi kembali. Yang mana saat ini, Dohnaseek menerjang ke arah Naruto tanpa menggunakan senjata apapun. Sedangkan Naruto sudah bersedia dengan dua bilah pedang yang telah ia keluarkan melalui [Dimension Space Magic] miliknya.

Di lain pihak, Mittelt menerjang dengan gila ke arah Alice menggunakan belati pada tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Alice mengambil kuda-kuda bertahan, pedangnya ia pegang lurus ke kanan bawah.

"Oryaa!"

Dohnaseek dengan Hand Combat miliknya melayangkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan penuh menuju Naruto, namun pemuda pirang tersebut dapat menahan pukulan keras itu dengan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya.

"Heeh, lumayan juga kau. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menahan seranganku semudah ini!"

Setelah itu, Dohnaseek menarik napas dalam kemudian dalam hitungan detik tangan kirinya sudah di penuhi oleh prana biru. Menyeringai sesaat, pria dengan topi fedora tersebut mengarahkan tinju keduanya pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tak ingin terkena serangan itu menarik cepat kedua pedangnya kemudian menunduk dengan segera ke bawah sehingga pukulan itu hanya menemui ruang kosong belaka. Melihat celah yang dikeluarkan oleh lawannya membuat Naruto menyeringai sesaat sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan segera.

Namun Dohnaseek nampaknya bukanlah pria yang lemah. Lima belas tahun dia sudah berlatih menjadi seorang pembunuh. Ia seorang petarung yang berpengelaman. Serangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto hanya ibaratkan nyamuk terbang di matanya.

"Kau masih sangat lambat, nak." Ucap Dohnaseek yang menggeserkan tubuhnya ke kanan dengan santai untuk menghindari tusukan tersebut.

Naruto sedikit menyeringai mendengarnya. Setelah beberapa detik, dia lalu mengayun pedang yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya ke samping secara horizontal, namun pria tersebut kembali menggeserkan tubuhnya dengan santai.

Hal itu terjadi beberapa kali sampai Dohnaseek dibuat kebosanan karenanya.

Naruto berhenti sesaat. Dia menatap Dohnaseek yang berada tak jauh di depan.

"Kenapa berhenti, nak? Apa kau sudah kelelahan huh?" tanya Dohnaseek sombong.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Ketahuilah, ossan. Kau jangan terlalu meremehkan lawanmu seperti itu. Itu tak baik. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja melumpuhkan mu sekarang."

Mendengar hal itu dari anak muda di depannya membuat Dohnaseek tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha. Jangan bercanda! Masih terlalu cepat 1000 tahun bagimu untuk mengalahkan ku." Ucap pria itu dengan penuh penekanan. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto—mencoba untuk melihat ekspresi takut pemuda itu.

Namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan hal tersebut. Yang ia temukan hanyalah sedikit seringai yang entah mengapa terlihat menakutkan.

"Oi, oi, ossan. Tugas yang di berikan padaku hanyalah untuk mengulur waktu. Itulah kenapa aku tidak serius melawan mu."

Dan ucapan pemuda pirang itu membuat Dohnaseek tersulut emosi. Hei, hei, tidak serius katamu? Jangan bercanda sialan! Dia tidak pernah merasa sehina ini di depan seorang bocah kemarin sore.

"Cih. Akan ku buat kau menyesal terlahir di dunia ini, bocah sialan!" seru Dohnaseek. Dia mengatur pernapasannya kemudian, setiap sirkuit prana yang ada pada tubuhnya ia alirkan ke setiap titik tubuhnya—menghasilkan gelombang prana luar biasa yang menyeruak dari tubuh kekar miliknya.

"**Limit Breaker,**" Pria itu menghentakkan kakinya pada tanah yang menimbulkan retakan-retakan tanah di tempatnya berdiri sebelum menerjang dengan cepatlah ia menuju Naruto di sana. "**Rocket Puch!**"

Naruto melirik sesaat pria yang tengah menerjang ke arahnya dengan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan super kuat. Pemuda pirang itu lalu menutup mata sebentar, kedua pedangnya ia rentangkan ke kiri dan juga kanan. Kemudian, menarik napaslah ia dengan dalam—hingga penuhlah paru-parunya oleh udara yang penuh akan oksigen.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan retina biru dengan pupilnya yang membesar dan mengecil berirama.

"**Sword Skill: Fell Crescent.**"

Naruto berdiam diri di tempatnya, menunggu serangan yang datang kepadanya. Dua buah cahaya biru menyala dari lintasan kedua pedang yang ia gunakan—menandakan di sana terdapat sejumlah prana yang terkonsentrasi pada pedang itu.

"Oryaa!"

Dohnaseek menginjakkan kakinya tepat di depan Naruto, bersama dengan pukulan penuh prana yang ia arahkan ke wajah dari pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya sedikit membuat pukulan keras tersebut hanya mengenai angin kosong yang membuat rambut pirangnya tertiup-tiup. Di lihat dari kekuatan destruktifnya—itu adalah pukulan mematikan yang langsung bisa menghancurkan tengkorak kepala hanya dengan satu pukulan saja.

*Slash!*

Suara tebasan tipis terdengar.

Dohnaseek nampak terkejut dan melihat ke arah wajah Naruto—namun yang ia temukan hanya sebuah wajah yang entah kenapa menunjukkan rasa kasihan. Dalam detikan berikutnya, semburan darah mencuat di udara.

Pria bertopi fedora itu melebarkan mata terkejut. Berteriak gila ketika menyadari bahwa kedua urat tangan telah terputus. Dengan wajah kesakitan ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"T-tidak mungkin!" teriak Dohnaseek yang kemudian berlari dan menuju ke tempat Freed berada. "Kak Freed, tolong aku!" Dia benar-benar takut saat ini. Padahal dia sudah memberikan serangan terbaik yang pernah ia miliki, namun hal itu seolah tiada berguna di depan pemuda pirang tersebut.

—Seolah-olah pukulan tadi hanyalah pukulan bayi yang baru lahir. Benar-benar tidak berdampak apapun, bahkan bisa dihindari dengan mudah tanpa menunjukkan sedikit rasa sulit pun.

"Hmm, hmm. Benar-benar hal yang cukup mengejutkan. Tapi tak apa, itu tadi terlihat menyenangkan untuk ditonton."

Freed berkata dengan senang seolah-olah ia baru saja menonton pertunjukkan teater kerajaan. Ia lalu melihat ke arah dua orang di depannya, Dohnaseek dan Mittelt benar-benar dikalahkan dengan telak oleh dua anak remaja yang kurang pengalaman.

"Kak Freed, tolong aku! Bocah bajingan itu membuat tanganku tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Tolong hancurkan dia sampai dia tidak bisa menggunakan kedua lengannya juga!" ucap Dohnaseek berteriak meminta sembari menunduk ke arah pria bernama Freed itu.

"Kak Freed, lihat apa yang gadis pirang jalang itu lakukan pada ku. Dia menusuk telapak tangan ku sampai-sampai terasa sakit sekali!" Berada di sebelah Dohnaseek, Mittelt pun juga menunduk sembari berteriak, meminta dan memohon kepada Freed.

Freed memandang bosan mereka. Sesungguhnya dalam benak Freed, baik Dohnaseek ataupun Mittelt sama sekali tidak ada nilanya. Mereka hanyalah alat yang ia gunakan untuk mencapai tujuannya. Namun, sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepala Freed. Setelahnya—

—Freed menyeringai gila.

"Hei, kalian berdua adalah keluarga ku, bukan?" Freed bertanya.

Sepasang pria dewasa dan anak perempuan itu saling pandang sejenak sebelum kembali menatap ke arah Freed yang tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Maksud kak Freed?" Mittelt memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pertanyaan ambigu yang dilontarkan oleh Freed.

Freed tersenyum lebar. Dia berjalan mendekati Mittelt—tangannya terulur untuk mencapai pucuk kepala gadis kecil tersebut. Mengelus pelan helaian-helaian pirang yang diikat kuncir kembar tersebut.

"Maksudku kita ini keluarga 'kan?" tanya Freed kembali yang langsung dijawab anggukan keras dari Mittelt.

Freed tetap bertahan pada senyumnya. Ia kemudian melihat secara bergantian pada Mittelt dan Dohnaseek yang nampak bingung.

"Baiklah ... kalau begitu gunakanlah ini." Kata Freed dilanjuti dengan mengambil sesuatu di balik jubah hitam miliknya. Setelahnya, apa yang ia ambil adalah sebuah botol yang nampaknya berisi pil-pil kecil berwarna hitam.

Dohnaseek nampak berkeringat ketika melihat botol itu. "Kak Freed, apa yang sedang kau pegang itu?" tanyanya yang dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Freed.

"Ini? Stt ... ini hanya sebuah pil yang akan membuat kalian menjadi kuat."

Kemudian Freed melempar botol itu pada Dohnaseek yang langsung ditangkap oleh pria tersebut menggunakan tangannya yang masih sakit. Freed menyuruh ia agar meminum tiga biji pil itu, meski sempat agak ragu namun Dohnaseek tetap menurutinya dan menegak tiga pil sekaligus.

Setelah Dohnaseek, botol itu pun diberikan juga kepada Mittelt. Sama seperti apa yang Dohnaseek lakukan—Mittelt juga menegak tiga pil yang sama.

Setelah beberapa saat, baik Dohnaseek ataupun Mittelt merasakan sesuatu mengalir dalam nadi mereka. Tubuh mereka berkeringat hebat, ada rasa sakit yang datang dari tubuh mereka—seperti sekumpulan jarum berapi yang menusuk dari bawah kulit.

"AaargghhhhhHHHH!"

Mereka berteriak hebat. Berguling-guling di tanah untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mematikan itu.

Freed tertawa gila melihatnya. Bola mata merahnya seakan hendak keluar dari sana, menikmati pemandangan ini.

Di seberang, Naruto, Alice dan Gabriel memandang was-was pada sekelompok penjahat itu.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mereka?"

Freed melihat sejenak dan menemukan Gabriel yang tengah bertanya. Dari mata Freed yang merah dapat terlihat kekejian dan kejahatan yang berkumpul di sana.

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" tanya Freed dengan senyum misterius. "Aku hanya menunjukkan rasa cintaku pada mereka, kau tahu?" Ucap Freed dengan intonasi nada yang menyeramkan.

Gabriel terdiam. Jemari-jemari tangannya menggenggam erat rok putih yang ia kenakan. Sungguh ia merasa tak sanggup melihat dan mendengar orang-orang kesakitan hingga beteriak seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, suara rintihan kesakitan telah menghilang digantikan dengan suara tertawa keras yang menggema. Dohnaseek dan Mittelt kini bangkit dari tempat mereka. Membuat hawa dan udara menjadi berat seketika.

"Seluruh tubuh ku menjadi ringan. Bahkan aku sudah bisa menggerakkan lengan ku kembali!" Dohnaseek berseru sembari merilekskan tangannya beberapa kali. Ia kemudian tersenyum iblis, menatap Naruto yang tak jauh di depannya.

"Akan ku balas kau kali ini, bocah!" geram pria pemilik tinggi 183 sentimeter tersebut lalu berlari menuju tempat Naruto berada.

Dalam sekian detik, pria itu telah berada di depan Naruto dengan satu pukulan tangan kanan yang kuat.

Naruto dibuat terkejut. 'Dia cepat!' batin Naruto berseru dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka lebar.

Menyempatkan diri untuk memasang kuda-kuda defensif, Naruto menyingkan kedua tangannya guna memblokade pukulan keras itu.

*Duakh!*

Pukulan tersebut mengenai tangannya yang menyilang yang mana membuat Naruto tergeser satu meter ke belakang. Dengan keringat yang mengalir di keningnya, ia mengambil napas pelan.

'Jika aku tidak dengan segera melapisi tangan ku menggunakan prana, mungkin kedua tanganku sudah patah.' Ucap batin Naruto sembari melihat pergelangan tangannya yang nampak memerah dan berasap.

Udara terasa menjadi semakin memberat. Saat itu, insting pemuda pirang berteriak keras menandakan ada bahaya yang mengincar tubuhnya—membuat ia melompat tinggi ke atas untuk menghindari bahaya tersebut.

*Boom!*

Benar saja, 0,6 detik setelah ia melompat, tempat yang menjadi pijakannya tadi sudah menjadi kawah berdiameter dua meter lebih membuat Naruto meneguk ludah sesaat.

Setelah beberapa detik melayang tinggi di udara, Naruto mendaratkan kedua kakinya dengan anggun di tanah. Bahkan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Ia menatap Dohnaseek kemudian, mencoba mencari tahu mengapa kekuatan pria itu meningkat drastis.

Pemacunya adalah pil yang telah diminum oleh pria tersebut. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar adanya pil yang bisa meningkan kekuatan serangan secara langsung. Kalau pun ada, itu akan menjadi barang yang sangat langka dan juga mahal tentunya.

"Oi, bocah. Kemarilah dan biarkan ku mematahkan kedua tangan mu yang menjijikan itu!" ucap Dohnaseek garang kepada Naruto.

"Heeh, kau tentu sudah tahu kalau aku tidak akan menuruti perkataan mu itu 'kan, ossan." Balas Naruto dengan sedikit seringai. Ini menarik bagi Naruto, dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan seorang tanpa senjata yang kuat seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu akan ku ambil secara paksa."

Dohnaseek menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah menimbulkan hempasan kuat yang membuatnya dapat melaju dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

"Mungkin aku akan menggunakan 10% dari kekuatan ku." Gumam Naruto sesaat. Ia lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Kemudian mengambil napas dalamlah ia hingga udara terasa memenuhi paru-paru.

Naruto membentuk kuda-kuda ofensif—mungkin saling beradu serangan akan membuatnya sedikit unggul. Lagipula dia sedikit diunggulkan dengan kedua bilah Long sword yang tersemat pada kedua tangannya.

"**Sword Skill: Dual Blades.**" Pemuda itu mengambil satu langkah ke depan dan menerjang ke arah Dohnaseek yang juga menerjang cepat ke arahnya. Kedua lengannya ia lebarkan ke kiri dan kanan—membuat kedua pedang itu terlihat seperti sayap yang bercahaya.

Dohnaseek menyeringai garang. Matanya menatap nyalang Naruto sembari mengayunkan pukulan tangan kanan kuat yang mengarah langsung pada jantung pemuda itu.

Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu mempercepat akselerasinya dan menggunakan kaki kiri untuk mendorong tubuhnya ke samping kanan sehingga pukulan itu hanya mengenai angin kosong. Setelah itu, Naruto mengayunkan kedua pedangnya bersamaan ke arah tangan pria bertopi fedora itu.

—Tebasan itu menimbulkan kembang api yang terpercik dan menyala.

"Apa?" Naruto dibuat sedikit terkejut karena pedangnya sama sekali tidak dapat untuk mengiris kulit tangan pria tersebut.

Merasa aneh, Naruto lalu menghentakkan kaki kanannya dan bergerak ke arah kiri kemudian. Ia kembali mengayunkan kedua pedangnya secara bersamaan untuk mengiris urat tangan pria tersebut, namun anehnya bilah pedang tersebut sama sekali tidak dapat untuk mengiris kulit itu.

—Membuat kulit itu serasa seperti potongan besi yang kuat dan kokoh.

"Hahahaha! Ada apa bocah? Kau merasa kesal karena tidak bisa menebasku 'kan?"

Naruto hanya diam tak membalas olokan dari pria itu. Dia hanya terus berkonsentrasi untuk menebas urat tangan pria tersebut menggunakan Sword Skill: Dual Blades—skill pedang dengan 6 tebasan beruntun.

* * *

Di tempat yang tak jauh, Alice juga sedikit kesusahan untuk melawan Mittelt yang semakin menggila dengan tarian belatinya.

—Dia adalah lawan yang lincah dan merepotkan.

"Nee, nee. Mengesalkan bukan? Lebih baik kau menyerah saja dan biarkan aku merobek mulutmu itu, gadis pirang jalang."

Alice tidak memperdulikan perkataan gadis kecil itu. Matanya melihat pergerakan Mittelt yang semakin lincah dan cepat—akselerasi yang dimiliki oleh gadis kecil sangatlah tinggi. Sehingga hal tersebut membuat Alice tetap bertahan pada kuda-kuda defensif miliknya.

Satu serangan dari arah kiri datang cepat.

Insting Alice berteriak keras memberikan efek pada tubuhnya yang langsung mengambil langkah ke belakang menghindari serangan mematikan tersebut.

Dalam beberapa detik, Alice dapat melihat lintasan belati yang hampir mengenai wajahnya itu. Bilah tajam yang memantulkan cahaya matahari terlihat sangat mematikan.

Berada di samping kiri—Mittelt nampak sedikit kecewa melihat serangannya yang gagal. Tubuhnya kini memberikan pertahanan terbuka sehingga hal tersebut tidak di sia-siakan oleh Alice yang kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya kuat ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Haa!"

Ayunan pada pedang emas yang kuat memiliki cahaya emas pada bilah dan lintasan pedangnya.

Namun mata Mittelt dapat melihat dengan jelas tebasan tersebut sehingga dengan memanfaatkan kelincahannya, ia dapat dengan mudah menghindari tebasan tersebut.

"Cih!" Alice mendecih kecil. Kelincahan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu benar-benar merepotkan.

Namun meskipun begitu, sebenarnya Alice bisa saja mengalahkan gadis kecil ini dengan satu kali serangan miliknya jika ia mau memaksimalkan kemampuan pedang miliknya. Tapi karena keinginan Gabriel yang memerintahkan agar tidak melukai mereka secara berlebihan, ia mengurungkan niat itu.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Gabriel, saat ini sang gadis pewaris keluarga Belgaria tengah memanggil pengawas ujian melalui perangkat komunikasi yang diberikan oleh pengawas ujian tersebut. Perangkat yang berupa alat yang mampu mengirim sinyal gelombang elektromagnetik dengan cara mengalirkan sedikit prana pada alat itu.

Sebenarnya tujuan alat tersebut digunakan adalah sebagai sinyal kalau kelompok mereka menyerah dan tidak ingin melanjuti ujian ini. Namun karena situasi dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan membuat mereka terpaksa menggunakan perangkat itu.

"Schuberg-san, apa kau terluka?"

Alice menoleh sebentar dan menemukan Gabriel yang sudah selesai dengan perangkatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana ... apa kau selesai dengan perangkat pemanggilnya?"

Gabriel mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan Alice yang lalu membuat gadis itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bantu aku untuk mengurus anak kecil ini. Jika aku sendiri, aku bisa memberikan luka berat padanya."

"Baik. Aku akan menggunakan sihir cahaya pengikat untuk mengekang gadis itu."

Setelahnya Gabriel dan Alice melakukan kuda-kuda dan bersiap untuk melakukan kombinasi. Namun apa yang terlihat adalah hal yang tak terduga.

—Gadis kecil yang ada di sana nampak melotot matanya. Kulitnya menjadi ke merah-merahan. Tubuhnya menjadi semakin kurus dengan keriput di sana dan sini. Tampak beberapa kali gadis itu berteriak nyaring seolah-olah tengah dilanda kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

Dalam waktu mencapai 20 detik, gadis pirang yang lincah tadi kini berubah penampilannya menjadi gadis dengan tubuh kurus kering layaknya manusia yang tak makan beberapa bulan. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Matanya berwarna merah. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang beberapa saat sebelum jatuh pingsan ke tanah.

"Apa itu?" Gabriel bertanya dengan suara terkejut.

Sudah belasan tahun ia hidup di dunia ini, hari ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat fenomena seperti itu. Begitu pula untuk Alice, ia juga sama sekali tidak pernah melihat peristiwa seperti ini.

"Oi ossan yang ada di sana. Sebenarnya pil apa yang kau berikan kepada mereka tadi?"

Berada tak jauh dari tempat Gabriel dan Alice berada, Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak. Namun kalau di lihat dari raut wajah pemuda itu, ia nampak terlihat seperti sedang menahan rasa amarah.

Dapat terlihat kalau pria yang melawan Naruto tadi memiliki kondisi yang sama dengan Mittelt. Dia juga nampak pingsan di tempat.

"Hmm, entahlah. Sebenarnya aku pun juga tak begitu tahu," jawab Freed dengan suara mengesalkan. Setelahnya, ia menyeringai setan. "Ah ... Tapi itu benar-benar pertunjukan yang menyenangkan. Benar-benar Perfect Harmony."

Naruto mendecih kecil mendengarnya. Dari dulu ia tidak menyukai orang licik yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan orang lain demi tujuannya. Itu benar-benar sifat kotor yang harus dibuang ke tempat sampah menurut Naruto.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa sejak awal aku bertemu dengan mu membuat ku merasa jijik dengan mu, ossan." Naruto berkata dengan dingin. Udara di sekitarnya menjadi berat—dapat terlihat sapuan angin yang nampak mengitarinya perlahan saat ini.

"Oi, oi, nak. Apa kau marah pada ku? Jangan bilang kalau kau marah untuk kedua sampah tak berguna ini nak." Freed bertanya dengan seringai kecil.

Naruto menatap tajam pada Freed. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat ku marah sekarang, tetapi aku menjadi sangat marah melihat kelakuanmu yang mengorbankan mereka." Ucapnya dingin.

Mendengar hal itu, Freed lantas tertawa keras. Apa-apaan itu? Apa anak bau kencur ini bercanda padanya? Dia menjadi sangat marah hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Benar-benar sebuah lelucon yang membuat Freed tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha. Hei nak, kemampuan melawakmu memang luar biasa. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku tertawa seperti ini."

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Freed. Dia tetap menatap tajam pria itu dengan mata birunya. Dengan satu kuda-kuda sederhana dan dengan mengubah caranya memegang pedang—pedang di tangan kiri di pegang dengan bilahnya lurus kebelakang, sedangkan yang sebelah kanan tetap normal seperti biasa—Naruto menyiapkan diri untuk menyerang pria itu.

"**Original Sword Skill—**"Naruto mengambil napas dalam. Kuda-kuda yang diperlihatkan olehnya begitu berbeda dari yang pernah ada. "—**Wind Breathe—**" Udara menjadi terasa memberat kala itu.

"Wah, wah, wah. Itu terlihat berbahaya, nak."

Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut, konsentrasi yang sebelumnya ia bangun menjadi hancur seketika.

'Bagaimana bisa!' batin Naruto berteriak.

Ia di buat terkejut karena pria bernama Freed itu secara tiba-tiba berada di depannya saat ini. Itu terlalu cepat bahkan bagi seorang pengguna [Body Skill: Accel] sekalipun. Kecepatan yang abnormal seperti ini belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Freed nampak menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut pemuda di depannya. Dengan segera ia menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir sedang pada tangan kanannya yang bersiap untuk ia arahkan kepada pemuda itu.

"Orang seperti mu ini akan merepotkan kalau di biarkan hidup."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Freed melesatkan tangannya yang terbalut lingkaran sihir ke arah Naruto. Namun instingnya berteriak untuk menjauh.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Freed melompat ke belakang segera sebelum bersalto kemudian. Setelah itu, tempat di mana ia berpijak sebelumnya telah tertancap sebuah pedang yang nampaknya keseluruhannya terbuat dari petir murni.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kita memiliki pengganggu di sini." Ucap santai Freed yang lalu menoleh ke arah kiri atas.

"Maa. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan."

Berdiri pada dahan pohon yang tidak terlalu besar, terdapat seorang pria yang mengenakan armor lengkap yang berwarna perak bercampur biru dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih seperti uban tertiup oleh sang angin.

Ia melihat sesaat kondisi di depannya. Setelah melihat hal itu, dengan segera ia melompat jauh ke depan—tepat menuju pada pedang petir yang tengah menancap di tanah. Pria itu lalu berdiri membelakangi Naruto.

"Medicina Fuerte ... jenis pil yang baru-baru ini di temukan. Terbuat dari darah iblis yang berfungsi untuk menambah kekuatan seseorang secara langsung. Namun karena terbuat dari darah iblis, pil ini memiliki efek yang mengakibatkan kerusakan fatal pada organ tubuh. Oleh karena itu, pihak militer menyebut pil ini sebagai Narkotika."

Pria yang baru saja tiba itu langsung saja bicara panjang lebar. Baik Naruto, Alice dan Gabriel langsung paham pil apa yang dimaksud oleh pria bersurai uban itu.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seseorang yang dijuluki sebagai Taring Kekaisaran, kau bisa tahu banyak mengenai info tersebut, sir Hatake Kakashi." Komentar Freed. Dia menyeringai melihat Kakashi yang menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu, tapi karena kau telah menganggu ketenangan di dalam ujian ini dan juga karena terbukti menyebar Narkotika, aku akan menangkapmu." Ucap Kakashi yang dilanjutkan dengan dicabutlah pedan petir yang menancap pada tanah tadi.

Freed menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melawanmu. Namun sayangnya pemimpinku adalah seseorang yang kejam dan juga pengecut. Dia meminta ku untuk mundur sekarang." Ucap pemuda tersebut.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya tentu tidak akan membiarkannya. Setelah menarik pedangnya itu, Kakashi langsung melesat ke arah Freed yang hanya menyeringai dan berdiri santai. Namun ketika ia telah sampai tepat di depan pria itu, sebuah bayangan hitam muncul di bawah kaki Freed yang lalu kemudian menghilanglah Freed seolah-olah ditelan oleh bayangan hitam tersebut.

Juga, bayangan itu membawa Mittelt dan Dohnaseek yang sedang pingsan. Setelahnya, bayangan itu pun menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kakashi hanya mampu mendecih. Dia lalu menatap ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan, melihat sejenak kondisi mereka yang nampak baik-baik saja. Setelahnya, pria yang mengenakkan armor lengkap kecuali pada bagian kepala itu menghela napas.

"Apa kalian sudah menyelesaikan misi pencariannya?" tanya pria tersebut.

Gabriel sebagai ketua dari regu ke-13 mengangguk pelan. "Jika yang di maksud 'sesuatu' yang di katakan oleh Vasco-sama adalah Griomoire ini, maka kami sudah menyelesaikannya sejak tadi, Sir Kakashi-sama." Ucap Gabriel yang diikuti oleh tangan Alice yang mengenggam buku sihir itu di sampingnya.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Bagus, kalau begitu lebih baik kalian langsung mengarah ke Central Tower dan mengistirahatkan tubuh kalian di sana." Ucap Kakashi yang langsung di jawab oleh Gabriel.

"Baik, terima kasih atas pertolongan anda, Sir Kakashi-sama."

"By the way tolong hilangkan saja sufiks -sama yang kau gunakan. Aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Kakashi sembari memberikan eye smile pada matanya.

Hal itu langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Gabriel. Kemudian dia dan Alice langsung menghampiri Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Wajah yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto kini sama seperti biasanya, yang mana begitu tenang dan enak di pandang.

Setelahnya, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kakashi sebelum melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka menuju menara yang berada di pusat Dungeon untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sebelum melanjutkan tes atau ujian yang kedua.

Bersama dengan Kakashi, dia menatap sekelompok calon Kesatria Sihir itu dengan mata tenang miliknya. Namun, hal yang paling ia perhatikan adalah pemuda pirang yang ada di sana.

"Dia kan—"

Bunyi riuh angin menghapus suara sang pemuda uban.

_**-3-**_

Sekarang sudah tiga hari tes atau ujian tahap pertama dijalankan. Waktu satu minggu penuh yang diberikan nampaknya bisa dimaksimalkan dengan baik oleh para kadet calon anggota Kesatria Sihir. Walaupun masih tersisa empat hari lagi sebelum tes ini ditutup, sekarang sudah banyak kelompok yang memenuhi Central Tower.

Teruntuk tim ke- 13 yang terdiri dari Gabriel La Belgaria, Alice Schuberg dan Naruto Namikaze menjadi tim ke- 16 yang telah sampai ke tempat ini. Itu artinya masih tersisa 44 kelompok lagi yang belum menyelesaikan ujian tahap pertama ini.

Setelah menunjukan Grimoire yang telah mereka peroleh, mereka diarahkan ke tenda-tenda kecil di sekitar Central Tower yang dibagi menjadi 60 tenda, yang mana jumlah itu sesuai dengan jumlah kelompok yang telah dibagi sebelumnya. Juga, ada beberapa tenda besar yang merupakan tempat dari para pemimpin Squad Kesatria Sihir Kekaisaran.

Matahari nampak sudah berada di barat, tanda sang ratu malam akan berganti memimpin dunia setelah raja siang.

Trio pirang sudah sampai pada tenda mereka yang tidak begitu besar. Tenda yang di dalamnya hanya berisi peralatan tidur seadanya. Mereka lalu mengambil posisi masing-masing. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan untuk tidur setenda dengan orang asing, apalagi berbeda gender karena menurut mereka bertiga tidak ada gunanya mempermasalahkan itu.

Dikarenakan rasa lelah yang tidak ada henti-hentinya menyerang tubuh, mereka pun tertidur dan terlelap di sana.

Tak terasa hari-hari terlewati begitu saja seolah-hal ratusan ribu detik terlewati begitu saja. Saat ini memasuki hari ke- 9 mereka berada di dalam Dungeon Death Forest. 7 hari sudah terlewati dua hari yang lalu yang mana dari ke- 60 kelompok kadet yang diberangkatkan hanya tersisa sekitar 49 kelompok yang mampu menemukan Grimoire-grimoire yang disembunyikan di hutan-hutan.

Itu artinya ada 11 kelompok yang gagal atau tidak memenuhi syarat untuk melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya.

Sekarang, di hari yang ke- 9 ini para kelompok kadet yang berhasil kini dibariskan di dalam aula besar yang bertempat di Central Tower. Saat ini, dua orang wanita dewasa yang bernama Grayfia Lucifuge dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki sedang menerangkan tentang ujian tahap kedua yang akan berlangsung mulai hari ini.

"Ujian tahap dua akan dilakukan secara individu, yang mana artinya kami akan mengetes kemampuan individu kalian. Bisa dibilang kami akan mengadu kalian semua untuk bertarung one by one. Seluruh tindakan kasar diizinkan selama itu tidak membunuh."

"Juga, dengan diakomodasikan dengan nilai yang kalian dapat di tahap sebelumnya, tahap ini akan menunjukkan peringkat yang akan kalian dapat. Kami akan memajang nama-nama yang berhasil menduduki peringkat sepuluh besar nantinya."

Penjelasan yang dilakukan oleh Kaguya dilanjutkan pula oleh Grayfia. Kedua perempuan dewasa bersurai silver itu menjelaskan perihal ujian tahap dua ini kepada para kadet yang nampak mengangguk dan mengerti.

Cukup lama penjelasan itu dilakukan hingga pada saatnya tibalah pengundian nama yang akan dilakukan secara acak melalui layar yang diproyeksikan mengguna kristal sihir. Layar proyeksi itu berada berada di pojok aula—yang mana layar tersebut nampak tengah mengacak-acak nama yang dari para kadet yang akan bertarung di hari ini.

Angin berhembus pelan melalui jendela dan celah ruangan. Setelahnya, layar tersebut berhenti dengan menunjukan dua nama.

**Vali Silver vs Naruto Namikaze**

"Untuk dua nama yang tertera silahkan menuju ke depan. Untuk yang lain, kalian diperbolehkan untuk duduk di kursi penonton." Ucap Grayfia dengan suara khasnya.

Naruto menatap malas layar tersebut. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya, kenapa dia bisa sial seperti ini?! Tapi, meskipun begitu, ia tetap bersikap profesional. Dengan menenteng lilitan kain yang ia gendong—dia menuju ke depan, dimana pertarungan akan menunggunya di sana.

* * *

"Kadet-kadet tahun ini nampak menjanjikan, bukankah begitu, Sir Kakashi?"

Duduk pada kursi yang berada di tempat teratas, seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik yang bagian depannya sengaja cat pirang berkata seraya menyeruput teh pada cangkir.

"Kau benar, Sir Azazel. Aku bahkan sangat terkesan melihat betapa kuat para kadet tahun ini." Balas Kakashi yang juga sedang duduk pada kursi khusus di samping pria bernama Azazel tersebut.

Azazel tertawa pelan. "Itu karena kau memutuskan untuk melihat cara mereka bertahan hidup di hutan beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu bisa di kategorikan sebagai kecurangan, Sir Kakashi. Kau bisa memilih bawahan sesukamu dengan itu." Ucap pria tersebut yang dibalas tawa kecil oleh Kakashi.

"Kalian berdua sepertinya cukup menikmati pembicaraan yang jarang ini, apa topiknya menarik?"

Baik Kakashi maupun Azazel menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, seorang pria tampan dengan rambut merah nampak tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka. Pria itu duduk pada kursi di sebelah kanan dari Azazel.

"Seperti biasa, Sir Kakashi kembali melakukan tindakan konyol yakni memantau para kadet untuk bertahan hidup di hutan beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukankah menurutmu itu tindakan yang sangat curang, Sir Sirzechs?"

Mendengar perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Azazel membuat pria yang dipanggil Sirzechs tersebut tertawa pelan.

"Menurutku tidak, Sir Azazel, sebenarnya itu masuk ke dalam kategori strategi perekrutan," Sirzechs menyeringai kecil. "Aku bahkan meminta Diehauser untuk melakukan hal yang sama."

"Cih! Kalian berdua sama curangnya."

Dan percakapan itu pun diakhiri dengan tawa dari ketiganya. Setelah cukup lama, mereka kemudian memandang ke arah tengah aula yang sebenarnya berbentuk seperti arena ini. Di tengah aula, dua orang pemuda dan dua orang wanita sedang berdiri—dengan catatan dua pemuda tersebut saling berhadapan dengan jarak 20 meter.

"Vali Silver melawan Naruto Namikaze. Seorang bangsawan melawan rakyat biasa. Sang pengguna Sacred Gear melawan pemuda antah berantah. Hmm, nampaknya aku sudah dapat menentukan siapa pemenangnya di sini." Kata Sirzechs yang lalu menyesap secangkir teh yang telah tersedia di meja; yang mana ucapannya tersebut langsung dihadiahi tawa kecil oleh Azazel.

"Seperti biasa. Kau selalu menebak kemampuan seseorang dari jalur keluarganya, Sir Sirzechs," ucap Azazel yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman percaya diri dari Sirzechs. "Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan nama Namikaze itu." Lanjut pria tersebut yang langsung mengambil perhatian Kakashi yang nampak tersedak dengan tehnya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi? Apa kau teringat salah satu scene ero yang ada pada Ica-Ica Paradise?" tanya Azazel sedikit bercanda, namun pemuda bermasker itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk menantikan pertandingan ini." Balas Kakashi polos.

Meskipun begitu, Azazel dapat melihat nampak ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh salah satu dari enam Kesatria Sihir tingkat atas itu.

"Ah, lihat pertarungannya sudah di mulai."

* * *

Dan perkataan Kakashi tersebut membuat mereka—enam orang yang duduk di kursi khusus—memutuskan untuk memperhatikan pertandingan ini.

"Nama mu Naruto Namikaze, bukan?"

Suara yang begitu penuh akan kesombongan itu berasal dari seorang pemuda bersurai silver yang melawan gravitasi dengan wajah ikemen. Pakaiannya terdiri atas mantel hitam panjang dengan kameja putih, celana jeans dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu adalah Vali Silver, orang yang akan menjadi lawan Naruto pada pertandingan ini.

"Iya, dan kau sudah pasti Vali Silver. Dilihat dari namamu, sepertinya kau salah satu anggota bangsawan kelas atas." Balas Naruto yang saat ini sedang menggunakan pakaian sederhana berupa kaos putih polos, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu hitam.

"Itu benar. Baiklah, Namikaze. Aku akan memberikan mu kesempatan untuk menyerah. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertarung dengan orang lemah saat ini." Ucap Vali sombong seraya menatap remeh Naruto.

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku tunjukan kalau aku adalah lawan yang pantas untukmu." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan serang aku, jika kau mampu membuatku tertarik maka aku akan sedikit serius melawanmu." Balas Vali yang lalu di akhiri dengan bersedekap dadalah ia—menunggu Naruto bergerak ke arahnya.

Naruto mengambil napas pelan. Di keluarkannya lah kedua pedang berjenis Long Sword miliknya dari Dimension Space Magic. Setelah itu, ia mengambil kuda-kuda ofensif yang biasanya sering digunakan oleh para pengguna Sword Skill.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Naruto bergerak cepat menuju Vali. Dengan sekejap mata, Naruto berada di depan pemuda perak tersebut dengan satu ayunan pedang bagian kanan yang di ayunkan secara horizontal, kemudian ia melanjutkan ayunan pedang bagian kiri.

Vali hanya melompat kecil untuk menghindari hal tersebut. Matanya nampak menatap kebosanan.

"Apa-apaan itu? Apa kau baru saja belajar memegang pedang, huh?" ucap Vali memprovokasi.

Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan provokasi tersebut. Ia tetap fokus pada konsentrasinya untuk menebas mengenai pemuda sombong yang menjadi lawannya.

"**Sword Skill: Dual Blades.**" Naruto bergumam pelan yang mana hal itu mengakibatkan kedua pedangnya kini dilapisi oleh prana yang bercahaya biru pada bilahnya.

Ia menarik napas pelan sebelum melesat dengan cepat menuju ke tempat Vali yang hanya memandangnya kebosanan.

*Slash!*

*Slash!*

Skill pedang yang mana penggunanya akan melakukan 6 tebasan beruntun tersebut masih tidak bisa mengenai Vali. Pemuda perak tersebut terus melompat dan menghindari jalur tebasan Naruto dengan sangat mudah.

"Ah, ini membosankan. Apa kau sudah cukup? Aku ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini segera." Ucap Vali yang belum mendidih semangat bertarungnya.

Meskipun ia sangat menggemari pertarungan, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk melawan orang yang lemah. Itu adalah penghinaan bagi Vali.

"Heeh, baiklah. Bagaimana dengan yang ini," Naruto mengambil jarak dari Vali, mata birunya tidak ada lepas dari tempat Vali berada. "**Accel**."

Vali sedikit terkejut melihat pergerakan super cepat dari pemuda di depannya. Yang mana hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit bersiaga. Insting pemuda perak itu berteriak ketika merasakan sebuah serangan super cepat yang diarahkan padanya.

Vali lalu menunduk cepat, sehingga tebasan yang berasal dari arah belakang tersebut hanya dapat mengenai sebagian kecil dari rambutnya. Serangan kedua datang berupa tusukan dua pedang ke bawah yang lalu memaksa Vali untuk berguling ke samping untuk menghindari serangan mematikan itu.

Vali sedikit menyeringai ketika bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang kini mengambil jarak darinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau bisa menguasai Skill tingkat tinggi seperti Accel?" tanya Vali memastikan. Dia lalu menepuk pakaiannya yang kini berdebu.

"Coba tebak." Balas Naruto seolah memberikan Vali sebuah teka-teki.

"Menarik." Ucap Vali menyeringai.

Naruto lalu kembali melakukan kuda-kuda yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Setelah itu, ia melesat cepat seperti cahaya menuju ke arah Vali yang kini jauh lebih siap dari sebelumnya.

Dengan kilatan kuning, Naruto tiba-tiba berada di depan Vali dengan dua buah pedang yang bersiap menusuknya. Kedua bilah pedang yang nampak begitu lapar untuk meminta darahnya.

Vali yang kini jauh lebih siap dapat menghindari serangan beruntun Naruto dengan gesit. Bahkan satu kalipun bilah itu tidak menemui kulitnya. Jika dilihat dari bangku penonton, itu terlihat seperti Vali yang tengah menari bersama cahaya kuning.

Juga, beberapa kali Vali akhirnya memberikan serangan balasan berupa pukulan ataupun tendangan. Namun itu juga dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dengan mudah.

Setelah beberapa kali menggunakan Accel, Naruto menjadi berkurang kelincahannya sehingga membuat Vali tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan mengandalkan posisinya yang saat ini tengah melayang di udara—ia mengarahkan Axe Kick kuat pada Naruto yang berada di bawah.

Namun, sekali lagi Naruto dapat lolos dari serangan tersebut meskipun punggungnya sempat terbentur sedikit sebelum ia kabur menggunakan Accel.

"Skakmat." Ucap Vali yang hanya dibalas satu alis terangkat oleh Naruto.

Naruto nampak tak mengerti maksud perkataan Vali yang mana kata skakmat sendiri berasal dari permainan catur yang berarti lawan telah berhasil dikalahkan.

Tapi apa? Dia masih berdiri dengan sehat wal afiat sekarang.

Vali yang nampaknya menyadari kebingunan Naruto sedikit menyeringai kecil. Setelah itu, sebuah sayap putih bercampur biru muncul di belakang pemuda tersebut. Sepasang sayap mekanik yang diikuti oleh sebuah suara mekanik pula.

**[Divide]**

Dalam sekejap, Naruto jatuh dengan hanya lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Apa-apaan ini? Tubuhnya terasa kehilangan tenaganya tiba-tiba. Seolah-olah diserap secara paksa darinya.

"Masih belum kah?" Vali mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat pemuda yang menjadi lawannya masih dapat bertahan. Padahal ia sudah membagi prana milik pemuda itu dan di jadikan sebagai miliknya.

**[Divide]**

Kali ini, suara tersebut terdengar lagi diikuti oleh Naruto yang tak dapat lagi bertahan menggunakan kedua lututnya—membuat ia tergeletak dan tengkurap pada lantai. Matanya masih terbuka, namun hampir semua tenaga dan prananya telah hilang dari tubuhnya.

* * *

Berada di tempat penonton, Gabriel menatap khawatir Naruto yang nampak sedang kepayahan saat ini. Hatinya meronta tak enak melihat pemuda yang sudah menjadi temannya itu akan kalah.

"Apa itu?" Duduk di sebelah Gabriel adalah Alice yang sedang bertanya.

"Divine Dividing. Salah satu dari sekian Sacred Gear yang keberadaannya merupakan salah satu keajaiban di dunia ini. Yang di miliki oleh pria bangsawan Silver itu adalah salah Sacred Gear bernama Divine Dividing—Sacred Gear yang menyimpan salah satu dari dua naga Surgawi. White Dragon Emperor, Albion adalah namanya—

—Sebuah Sacred Gear yang telah mencapai tingkat Longinus, dikatakan sebagai senjata yang mampu untuk membunuh Dewa. Kekuatan yang di milikinya adalah mampu membagi setengah kekuatan lawannya setelah melakukan kontak fisik dalam kurun waktu 10 detik."

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut Alice memandang khawatir Naruto. Ia berharap agar pemuda yang telah mendapat predikat menarik dalam matanya itu untuk dapat bertahan.

Di sebelahnya Gabriel juga sama, dalam hatinya ia berdoa—agar temannya itu dapat bertahan melawan seorang pengguna Sacred Gear tersebut.

* * *

Naruto merasakan kekuatannya telah hilang sepenuhnya. Bahkan untuk menggenggam pedang saja ia sudah tidak mampu. Rasanya ia ingin segera pingsan sekarang.

—Namun sebuah suara terdengar di kepalanya.

"_Naruto ... jika kau merasa lelah, jika kau merasa lemah, jika kau merasa terpojokan, jika kau merasa kalah— kau harus tetap meniti hidupmu. Tak peduli seberapa sakit pun, kau harus bangkit, kemudian genggam Harta Mulia ini. Ayah selalu bersamamu."_

—Naruto teringat perkataan ayahnya kala itu. Ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan di sekitaran danau di kota Lady of the Lake.

Mengikuti suara dan ingatan tersebut, Naruto mencoba bangkit—menarik napas dalam dengan tangan dan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Ja-jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan kalah di tempat ini sebelum impian ku tercapai." Ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar yang dihadiahi rasa terkejut dari Vali.

'Pemuda ini!' seru batin Vali yang cukup terkejut melihat lawannya dapat bangkit bahkan setelah ia dua kali membagi prananya.

**[Divide]**

Naruto terjatuh kembali. Namun dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki—ia bangkit kembali.

Seluruh penonton bersorak melihat pemuda tersebut bangkit. Sedangkan Naruto yang mulai bangkit dengan tubuh bergetar secara perlahan berusaha untuk berdiri.

—Lututnya lemah, pergelangan kakinya bergetar, napasnya cepat; dengan tubuhnya yang kini berdiri tegap, rasa sakit memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dan hampir membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Namun meskipun itu sulit, Naruto tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

Secara perlahan ia mengambil lilitan kain pada benda yang sejak dulu selalu ia gendong. Kedua tangannya membuka pelan lilitan kain putih tersebut dengan bergetar.

Sejenak, seluruh penonton menjadi sunyi seketika—menunggu apa yang akan diperlihatkan oleh pemuda itu. Begitu pula dengan Vali, ia juga diliputi rasa penasaran dengan terus melihat apa yang akan lawannya tersebut perlihatkan.

Dalam beberapa saat setelahnya. Lilitan itu terbuka sepenuhnya—menampilkan maha karya yang membuka lebar seluruh mata yang melihatnya.

Dengan legendanya. Dengan bentuknya. Dengan keagungannya. Dengan auranya yang memancarkan segala kehormatan dan kebaikan. Sesuatu yang menjadi simbol para Kesatria dan para Raja.

Sesuatu yang ditempa oleh Dewa. Ditempa oleh dunia sebagai kristalisasi keinginan seluruh umat manusia.

Sword of Promised Victory—Excalibur.

Puncak dari seluruh pedang suci yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

Pedang kebanggaan seorang Kesatria terkuat sepanjang masa.

Pedang yang memiliki panjang 90 sentimeter dengan lebarnya 12 sentimeter. Biilahnya yang bertuliskan huruf para peri yang menjadikannya bukti sebagai bukan merupakan karya manusia fana.

Pedang legenda yang ditarik oleh seorang pemuda bernama Minato Pendragon—seorang mantan Holy Knight yang kemudian menghilang secara tiba-tiba sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

A/N:

Yo Sawadikhap! Apa kabar kalian semua? Semoga baik-baik saja.

Sebelumnya maaf karena lama tidak mengupdate fanfiksi milikku. Itu dikarenakan aku yang tengah Ujian Akhir Semester. Sekarang aku baru memasuki fase liburan, oleh karena itu aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengetik fanfiksi ini. Dan hora! Hampir mencapai angka 10k!

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengupdate fanfiksi ini barengan dengan yang lainnya. Tapi yang lain sedang dalam proses editing. Jadi besok atau lusa adalah dua fanfiksi sekaligus!

Bicara tentang fanfiksi ini, aku terinspirasi dari manga Black Clover dan juga Fairy Tail. Untuk Vivian, itu adalah salah satu dari banyak nama yang dimiliki oleh Lady of the Lake.

Aku memohon dengan sangat agar para pembaca bisa memberikanku kritik ataupun saran mengenai tulisan ini. Aku ingin semangatku dalam menulis bangkit kembali.

Okay, by the way aku masuk ke dalam group whatsapp bernama Fanfiction Indonesia. Jadi bagi para kawan yang ingin masuk silahkan pm saya. By the way di sini banyak author kece-kece seperti , , Hanakusha dan banyak lagi dah.

SEKIAN SAJA, TERIMA KASIH!

SAWADIKHAP!

#RamaikanFFN2020

Diedit kembali pada 08 Maret 2020


	3. Chapter 3

Sword of Destiny

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi, Sword Art Online by Kawahara Reki and Fate Series by Type-Moon

Ditulis tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materil

**Rate: **M (For Safe)

**Pair: **Naruto x ?

**Genre:** Action, Fantasy, Magic, Slight Romance, Etc.

**Warning:** Typo, Out of Character, Bahasa Tidak Baku, Alternate Universe, and Etc.

* * *

**Summary**

Dia yang jujur, angkuh dan mengasihi. Senyumnya selembut dan secerah matahari pagi. Dia yang penuh rasa peduli. Mencintai semua kebaikan dan percaya akan keadilan. Meskipun dia membenci pertentangan, dia tak tertandingi saat memegang pedang. Pedang yang bersinar, menumpas kesalahan di dunia dan membinasakan segala kejahatan.

* * *

Arc I: Knight and Magic

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**« Opening Song: JUSTadICE by Seiko Omori »**

* * *

**[ Bagian I ]**

Dahulu—

Terkisah tentang seorang pemuda yang telah diberi takdir tinggi oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Dia adalah seorang pemuda biasa—seorang yatim piatu yang saat belianya ia tinggal bersama para suster di panti asuhan yang bertempat pada bagian tenggara kota Lady of the Lake yang berdekatan dengan sebuah peternakan yang kerap kali menghasilkan keju dan susu yang kemudian di jual pada distrik komersial di kota.

Pada usianya yang ke- 18 tahun ia mendapatkan hal yang tiada terduga; yang mana hal tersebutlah yang membuat ia menjadi terkenal seantero dunia sebagai _Symbol of Piece _serta _King of Knights_. Itu terjadi karena pada saat itu Kekaisaran tengah mengadakan sayembara. Sayembara itu berupa siapa saja yang mampu mencabut sebilah pedang yang tengah tertancap pada batu yang bertempat di dalam kuil Zestiria—kuil yang berdiri pada tepian danau di kota suci Lady of the Lake.

Hadiah yang di dapatkan apabila seseorang mampu untuk mencabut pedang itu adalah jika ia merupakan seorang rakyat biasa maka diberikanlah kepadanya gelar bangsawan yang lalu dilanjutkan dengan memberikan sedikit wilayah untuk di kelola olehnya. Namun jika yang mampu mencabut pedang tersebut adalah seorang bangsawan maka ia akan dihadiahi sebagian tanah yang lainnya yang mana hal tersebut merupakan hadiah yang amat sangat tinggi harganya.

Tapi bukan hal-hal tersebutlah yang membuat sayembara ini gemar di ikuti oleh banyak manusia di belahan manapun. Hal yang paling di inginkan ketika seseorang mampu untuk mencabut pedang ini adalah di berikanlah kepadanya gelar Holy Knight, gelar tertinggi yang bekerja langsung di bawah perintah sang Kaisar.

Kenapa hanya dengan mencabut pedang bisa mendapatkan hadiah seistimewa itu?

Pedang tersebutlah yang menjadi jawabannya. Pedang yang tertancap di sana adalah pedang maha suci yang kesuciannya meliputi dunia dan surga. Pedang yang di tempa oleh Dewa, pedang yang di tempa oleh dunia sebagai kristalisasi keinginan seluruh umat manusia. Bertempat yang di tancap pada batu atas keinginan dunia yang diawasi oleh seraphim Lady of the Lake. Pada bilah pedang itu tertulis kalimat emas berupa huruf peri yang bertuliskan—

—Siapapun yang mampu mencabut pedang yang tertancap pada batu ini adalah seseorang yang lahir menjadi Raja Kesatria dari seluruh umat manusia.

Banyak para Kesatria terkuat yang mencoba untuk menarik pedang tersebut namun tidak ada yang mampu untuk menariknya keluar. Bahkan sang Holy Knight terdahulu yang bernama Vasco Strada sebagai manusia terkuat di dunia tiada mampu menarik pedang yang tertancap pada batu tersebut.

Namun ketika dia, Minato Namikaze yang entah kenapa berjalan mendekati pedang itu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mencabut pedang tanpa ragu-ragu. Sebelum ia dapat meraihnya, seorang wanita bergaun putih bersurai pirang panjang muncul di hadapannya untuk menyuruhnya memikirkan segalanya sekali lagi sebelum mencabutnya.

"**Engkau tidak akan menjadi seorang manusia lagi ketika engkau mencabut pedang tersebut."**

Tetapi Minato hanya menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan dan satu ukiran senyum kecil yang terukir pada wajahnya.

—Menjadi seorang kesatria berarti tidak lagi menjadi manusia.

Sejak dulu ia selalu berpikir bahwa seorang kesatria adalah seseorang yang akan membunuh semua orang untuk melindungi semua orang yang lainnya. Ketika dia memikirkannya setiap malam ia selalu bergidik ngeri sampai pagi pun datang. Meskipun ia takut akan fakta itu, sesuatu dalam dirinya bergemuruh untuk tetap berpegang pada niatnya untuk menarik pedang tersebut. Dia mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa semua itu akan berakhir hari ini.

Lalu—

Pedang itu ditarik keluar dengan mudahnya dan seluruh tempat itu di penuhi dengan cahaya yang bersinar terang dan membungkam seluruh kata-kata. Bagi siapapun yang melihatnya beranggapan bahwa hari yang di takdirkan telah tiba. Lahirnya Raja Kesatria yang akan menumpaskan segala kesalahan dan segala kejahatan di dunia.

Pada saat itu dia sadar bahwa dia telah menjadi sesuatu yang bukan manusia.

**[ Bagian II ]**

"Oi oi ... Jangan bilang kalau ..."

Berada pada tempat duduknya yang menyerupai singgasana, _Sir _Azazel menatap dengan mata melebar tiada percaya. Ia bahkan harus menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat untuk meimplementasikan rasa tidak percaya yang menghantui dirinya.

Seumur hidupnya ia hanya dibuat satu kali merasakan perasaan semacam ini. Perasaan rasa tiada percaya akan apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri. Waktu itu adalah ketika ia melihat secara langsung seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dapat mencabut sebuah pedang legenda yang tertancap pada batu di kuil Zestiria. Pedang yang bahkan manusia terkuat di dunia sekalipun tidak dapat untuk menggesernya sedikit pun.

Dan kali ini, ia dipaksa untuk kembali merasakan kembali perasaan kejut tersebut. Perasaan terkejut bercampur kagum mengaduk pemikiran pria yang merupakan salah satu Jenderal Sihir terkuat di kekaisaran tersebut.

"Sekarang aku mengingatnya! Sekarang aku paham kenapa aku begitu tak asing dengan nama itu!" ujar Azazel yang masih dengan rasa tidak percaya yang menggerogoti dirinya.

Azazel lalu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat menuju ke arah samping tempat dimana Kakashi berada. Ia melihat sejenak ekspresi pria bermasker tersebut.

"Kakashi ... Jangan-jangan kau sudah mengetahuinya, bukan?"

Azazel menatap pria bermasker tersebut dengan menunjukan raut wajah ingin tahu yang tinggi. Sedangkan Kakashi yang mendapatkan pertanyaan demikian sedikit mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Kau adalah orang terdekatnya _Sir _Minato Pendragon. Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini."

Azazel berbicara seolah tengah mendesak Jenderal muda tersebut untuk berbicara. Bagaimana pun, Kakashi pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini. Apalagi ekspresi Kakashi yang seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu membuat Azazel semakin yakin akan dugaannya.

—Tentang menghilangnya seorang Holy Knight yang di juluki sebagai Raja Kesatria yang di kabarkan telah gugur dalam tugasnya. Dan tidak adanya informasi yang jelas tentang keluarga dari Raja Kesatria tersebut.

Namun ada satu hal yang Azazel ketahui yang sebenarnya hampir tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang bahkan untuk sebagian petinggi Kekaisaran pun tidak mengetahuinya.

Yakni tentang keluarga _Sir _Minato Pendragon yang sebelumnya bernama Minato Namikaze. Namun setelah menarik pedang Excalibur membuat ia di anugerahkan Factor of Dragon sehingga memiliki Dragon Magic Crest. Itulah kenapa dia diberikan nama Pendragon karena ia adalah seorang pemegang Element of the Red Dragon yang membawa darah dan kekuatan sihir besar dalam tubuh manusia.

Setelah beberapa tahun Minato akhirnya berada di puncak seluruh Kesatria Sihir di dunia yang mana hal tersebut menjadikan dia semakin di musuhi oleh para bangsa iblis dari daratan Gaulia atau yang dikenal dengan nama Dark Territory, dan di segani oleh seluruh manusia. Namun ketika ia sudah berada di puncak kejayaannya, dan kerajaan manusia hampir mendekati kemenangan atas bangsa iblis—

—Dia menghilang.

Hilangnya sang Raja Kesatria membuat dunia gentar. Terlebih kabar yang disebarkan adalah sang Raja Kesatria telah mati terbunuh saat berada di dalam tugasnya ketika bernegosiasi tentang perdamaian di salah satu markas Kekaisaran Iblis di daratan Gaulia.

Hilangnya sang cahaya harapan, simbol perdamaian sekaligus sang Raja Kesatria membuat seluruh dunia manusia kacau. Bangsa Iblis yang sebelumnya tertekan menjadi semakin kuat tiap waktunya hingga membuat manusia pasrah akan nasib yang akan diterima. Namun ketika dunia sudah berada dalam kepasrahan yang merajalela, The Strongers Human in the World—Vasco Strada yang telah tua mengambil kembali kedudukannya sebagai Holy Knight dan menenangkan kegelisahan yang menyelimuti manusia.

Itu adalah sebagian kecil cerita tentang sang Raja Kesatria, yang di ceritakan oleh para orang tua sebagai dongeng sebelum tidur untuk anak-anak mereka. Namun Azazel jauh lebih tahu mengenai hal itu, terutama tentang keluarga Minato Pendragon yang sangat misterius keberadaannya.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu 'kan, Kakashi? Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dalam penyerangan itu."

Kakashi mengeraskan wajahnya. Sejenak ia melihat ke arah Azazel yang terus mendesaknya, sejurus kemudian ia mengalihkan matanya menatap ke tengah arena tepatnya ke arah pemuda pirang dengan pedang legendanya.

Jantung Kakashi berdetak lebih cepat ketika mengingat kala itu. Ia masih mengingatnya. Sungguh ia masih mengingat akan peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya. Peristiwa yang selalu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah dan tak berguna. Peristiwa yang selalu menggoyahkan hati dan keyakinan sang Jenderal berjulukan Taring Kekaisaran tersebut.

Merasakan perasaan nyeri yang menyakitkan yang terasa menusuk dadanya, Kakashi menarik lengan kirinya dan menekankan telapak tangannya tersebut pada dadanya yang terlapisi baju dan jirah besi perak.

Melihat Kakashi yang nampak kesakitan membuat Azazel mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia tahu kalau Kakashi masih sedikit trauma ketika harus kehilangan mentor dan teman-temannya, dan ironisnya ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat.

Ketika Azazel mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat kembali pertarungan yang nampak masih akan berlanjut, ia di dikejutkan oleh suara Kakashi yang memanggil dirinya—membuat Azazel mengurungkan niatnya dan langsung menghadap ke arah Kakashi yang menatap ia tajam.

"_Sir _Azazel ... Kau benar. Aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini."

Ucapan yang Kakashi berikan membuat Azazel memberikan tatapan ingin tahu yang amat tinggi. Kakashi nampak masih ragu namun ia tetap memberitahukannya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui tentang keluarga Minato Pendragon yang memilih untuk menyembunyikan diri karena takut akan musuh dari Minato-sama dan itu atas perintah dari Minato-sama sendiri. Tetapi ada satu hal yang hanya aku, Minato-sama dan keluarganya saja yang mengetahui."

Kakashi menjelaskan dengan perlahan sementara Azazel mengangguk paham. Dan ketika sampai pada bagian akhir ucapan tersebut, Azazel menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Hal yang hanya kalian ketahui? Apa itu?" tanya Azazel memastikan dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur dengan rasa ingin tahu yang amat tinggi.

"Itu adalah tentang pedang Excalibur," Kakashi menemukan ekspresi cukup terkejut di wajah Azazel dan itu sebenarnya cukup lucu, kemudian Kakashi melanjutkan. "Tak hanya Excalibur tetapi tentang kebenaran mengapa Kesatria Sihir sekuat Minato-sama harus kalah melawan Jenderal bangsa iblis."

"Itu terdengar menarik. Sampai sekarang aku bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau manusia sekuat _Sir _Minato bisa-bisanya kalah melawan para iblis bajingan itu."

Itu adalah suara dari _Sir _Sirzechs yang bersama ke empat Jenderal lainnya telah mengamati dengan cermat pembicaraan antara Azazel dan Kakashi. Apa yang di perlihatkan oleh wajah dari pria itu adalah rasa amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Lalu katakan _Sir _Kakashi, hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga _Sir _Minato bisa kalah dalam pertarungannya?" lanjut pria bermarga Gremory tersebut yang di beri anggukan oleh para Jenderal yang lainnya.

Kakashi mengangguk kecil. Dalam batinnya ia berbicara bahwa nampaknya ini sudah waktunya bagi ia untuk memberitahukan kebenarannya. Kebenaran tentang rahasia kalahnya seorang Raja Kesatria yang tiada terkalahkan.

"Saat itu, Minato-sama memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menggunakan Harta Mulia-nya karena sebuah firasat. Ia mewariskan pedang tersebut kepada putranya yang masih kecil dan melatih diam-diam putranya tersebut jauh dari keramaian duniawi. Itulah alasan mengapa ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dalam pertarungan sehingga di bayar mahal dengan kekalahannya."

Kelima manusia yang ada di sana mendengar dengan cermat. Hingga puncaknya mata mereka melebar tiba-tiba dan langsung mengalihkan mata mereka menuju arena—tempat dimana pertarungan sengit sedang berlangsung sekarang.

"Sialan! Itu artinya ..."

**[ Bagian III ]**

Vali Silver tidak pernah percaya akan apa yang di lihatnya hari ini. Sesuatu yang bahkan tertulis dalam legenda kini hadir di depan mata dan kepalanya sendiri.

Legenda mengenai pedang yang tertancap pada batu yang kemudian di tarik oleh seorang Kesatria sejati adalah kisah yang menginspirasi dirinya sejak dahulu. Hingga ia harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih dan berlatih secara terus menerus untuk menggapai impiannya menjadi yang terkuat dan melampaui legenda sang Raja Kesatria.

Untuk menjadi kuat ia harus memiliki batu loncatan yang cukup kuat untuk menopangnya menjadi seorang Kesatria Sihir sejati. Batu loncatan yang ia maksud adalah seorang lawan yang setara, seorang rival yang mampu bersaing melawannya. Karena sejak dulu, sejak ia masih berada dalam Imperial Knights Academy ia hampir sama sekali tidak pernah menemukan lawan yang setara, menjadikan ia sebagai salah satu generasi muda terkuat di usianya.

Hasrat pertarungan tinggi yang ia miliki menjadikan ia sebagai mesin petarung sesungguhnya.

Untuk memenuhi hasrat bertarung dan untuk memenuhi impiannya tersebut ia memilih untuk bergabung ke dalam pasukan Squad Kesatria Sihir Kekaisaran, Magic Knights. Dan siapa sangka ia memiliki lawan yang bisa membuat darahnya mendidih panas dan bergelora. Bahkan orang tersebut memiliki hal yang mustahil untuk manusia manapun miliki, menjadikan gejolak darah seorang Vali Silver semakin menjadi-jadi didihannya.

"Sialan! Kau berhasil membuatku terkesan, Namikaze!" teriak semangat Vali dengan senyum maniac yang terukir pada wajahnya.

Di lain sisi, Namikaze Naruto yang hampir kehilangan tenaganya kini menutup mata sejenak. Mencoba untuk merasakan udara yang berhembus melewatinya bersama dengan kobaran prana yang berderak dalam darah dan nadinya. Ia membuka matanya kemudian, lalu matanya berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin seolah-olah kristal biru yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak tersebut adalah perwujudan dari es yang begitu dingin.

Bersama dengan kobaran-kobaran kecil prana yang berderak dalam tubuhnya, Naruto mulai mengingat ajaran-ajaran yang ayahnya ajarkan dahulu. Ia lalu mengangkat pedangnya setinggi dada dengan bilahnya mengarah ke atas.

Pedang bernuansa emas bercambur biru dan perak itu nampak memancarkan aura yang mulai menyeruak laksana debu emas yang di tiup oleh sang angin.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto mulai mengingat potongan-potongan kata yang pernah di ucapkan oleh ayahnya.

—_Kuatkan tekadmu dan rasakan energi yang tengah mengitarimu. Energi tersebut adalah kristalisasi keingingan seluruh umat manusia yang bersembunyi dan menunggu untuk di wujudkan. Kemudian fokuslah dan masukan secara perlahan energi itu ke dalam tubuh dan juga pedangmu. Yakinlah bahwa kau akan memenuhi keinginan mereka dengan sepenuh hatimu._

Kristal-kristal kecil berwarna emas yang nampak seperti debu-debu emas beterbangan mulai muncul dari bawah lantai tempat ia berpijak. Kemudian menyebar laksana lentera nan kecil yang lalu bergerak mengitari dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

Siapapun yang berada di sana menjadi terperangah dan dibuat tercengang akan hal tersebut. Terutama ialah Vali yang kini memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Sungguh ia tidak sabar untuk mengalahkan pria pirang yang berada di seberangnya itu.

"Datanglah, Namikaze! Akan ku perlihatkan bahwa aku lebih kuat darimu," Vali menjadi semakin bersemangat dengan seringainya ketika melihat prana emas telah menyelimuti pedang bocah pirang itu sepenuhnya. "Aku akan melampaui Raja Kesatria!"

Ledakan energi terjadi. Pada awalnya Naruto berada tak jauh dari Vali namun dalam satu kedipan mata pemuda pirang itu telah berada di hadapan Vali yang tercengang melihat kecepatan pemuda pirang tersebut. Dia bahkan tak sempat untuk bereaksi!

"Tak peduli apapun. Aku akan menang!"

Naruto berteriak ketika mengayunkan pedangnya kuat yang nampak seperti akan memotong kepala Vali dengan cepat. Namun sebelum tebasan itu mengenai leher Vali, pria perak tersebut dengan segera memompa prananya kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan ledekan energi yang berpusat pada tubuhnya; yang mana ledakan tersebut membuat Naruto terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

Naruto yang tengah berputar di udara bebas menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kemudian dan lalu mendaratkan kakinya dengan elegan pada lantai. Koordinasi keseimbangan dan ketenangannya yang luar biasa membuat pijakannya tak menimbulkan suara. Seolah-olah ia adalah selembar daun ringan yang tertiup terbawa angin.

Naruto mengambil kembali gesture bertarung miliknya dengan menggenggam gagang Excalibur menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ia angkat di depan dadanya. Mata biru yang sedingin es melihat dengan tajam pada Vali yang nampak mengoar-ngoar prananya. Pria perak itu bahkan menyebarkan aura killing intens yang cukup pekat hingga memenuhi arena.

Naruto bahkan dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar semakin cepat dan hawa dingin yang menusuk dalam ke tengkuk. Pria perak itu benar-benar memiliki hawa membunuh yang sangat-sangat pekat.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang Excalibur. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menang! Tak peduli bagaimana pun, ia harus menjadi yang terbaik untuk dapat menjadi Holy Knight terkuat dan melindungi keluarganya, orang-orang yang amat berharga baginya. Yah, dia harus menang!

Naruto kembali menyalurkan energinya yang tersisa terhadap pedang dan kakinya, ia menatap tajam kepada Vali. Ia telah berjanji pada ayahnya, ia telah berjanji pada ibunya, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia akan menjadi Kesatria Sihir yang terbaik!

"Saa ... mari kita naikan levelnya." Vali yang kini tengah menyeruakkan kobaran prana yang menggila menyeringai tipis. Sayap mekanik berwarna putih bercampur biru yang mengepak di punggungnya nampak melebar yang syarat akan kekuatan mahadasyat.

"Oryaa!"

Vali menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke lantai, menimbulkan sedikit retakan di sana. Selepas itu dalam sekejap mata pria perak tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya yang hanya meninggalkan angin dan sedikit debu yang nampak beterbangan.

Naruto sontak shock dan melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Vali yang berada di atasnya dengan satu tendangan Axe Kick yang nampak bisa mematahkan lehernya.

Sialan! Ia bahkan hampir tak sempat untuk bereaksi.

Dengan mengandalkan refleksnya yang terus ia latih selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, pemuda pirang itu segera mengubah jalur Excalibur dan memposisikan pedang tersebut secara horizontal guna memblokade tendangan milik Vali.

_*Duakh!*_

Suara tendangan dapat terdengar dengan cukup jelas ketika kaki kanan tersebut bergerak cepat ke bawah dengan mengandalkan momentumnya. Seluruh berat tubuhnya Vali tumpukan pada tendangan tersebut membuat kekuatan yang di hasilkan menjadi sangatlah besar dan mematikan.

Sayangnya itu sia-sia mengingat Naruto dapat menahan tendangannya dengan baik meskipun kedua kaki pemuda pirang itu nampak tertekuk dan menimbulkan sedikit retakan pada lantai. Vali menyeringai sesaat sebelum mengganti tekniknya selagi ia masih melayang di udara.

Pria perak itu menarik kaki kanannya dan menekuknya kemudian. Lalu dengan mengandalkan posisinya yang menguntungkan ia mengayunkan kaki kirinya yang dapat bergerak bebas ke arah kepala Naruto untuk memberikan tendangan berputar yang cukup mematikan.

Sekali lagi, Naruto hampir di buat tak dapat bereaksi melawan teknik Hand Combat yang dimiliki oleh pria perak itu. Andai kata ia tak segera merendahkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum tendangan itu mengenai kepalanya, mungkin ia sudah K.O dan tak dapat melanjutkan pertarungannya sekarang.

"Cih!" Vali nampak berdecih karena tak mampu untuk mengenai lawannya tersebut. Namun sebenarnya ia cukup terkesan akan refleks yang di miliki oleh pemuda pirang itu.

**"Sword Skill: Avalanche!"  
**

Naruto menyerukan nama tekniknya ketika ia memberikan Counter Attack terhadap Vali yang nampak cukup terkejut olehnya. Pemuda pirang itu menarik pedangnya sesaat sebelum memberikan tebasan horizontal menggunakan skill tingkat tinggi yang bisa langsung membunuh dan memotong tubuh lawannya tersebut. Namun Vali bukanlah orang yang lemah dan segera mengepakan sayap mekaniknya kuat-kuat untuk membawanya terbang tinggi demi menghindari jalur tebasan itu.

"Wah wah wah ... itu cukup berbahaya, Namikaze. Menggunakan Sword Skill tingkat tinggi seperti itu, sepertinya kau tidak tanggung-tanggung melawanku." Ucap Vali berkomentar selagi melayang di udara. Dalam benak pria perak itu ia benar-benar merasa terkesan dengan pemuda pirang di depannya yang bahkan tak ragu untuk menyerang penuh dirinya. Bahkan sampai-sampai menggunakan Sword Skill tingkat tinggi yang mampu untuk membunuh manusia dalam sekejap mata.

"Kehormatan ku sebagai seorang pendekar pedang adalah tidak meremehkan lawan ku," Naruto membalas dengan suara penuh keyakinan sementara ia menatap tajam ke arah Vali yang tengah melayang di atasnya. "Jika aku bertindak setengah-setengah, itu hanya akan menghancurkan harga diriku sebagai seorang Swordsmen ... tidak! Tapi menghancurkan harga diri kami yang telah kami bangun."

"Bagus ... aku cukup terkesan dengan keyakinanmu. Sayangnya itu tidak akan mampu membalikan fakta bahwa kau tidak akan dapat mengalahkanku." Ucap Vali sembari tersenyum sombong yang mana ia mendapati Naruto tengah terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. Itu membuat Vali menjadi keheranan dan langsung bertanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa, Namikaze? Apa kau meremehkanku, huh?!"

Dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya, Vali semakin mengoarkan killing intens yang sangat pekat sampai-sampai ada beberapa penonton yang menutup mulutnya karena kesulitan bernapas. Namun nampaknya aura membunuh yang ia keluarkan tidak cukup efisien untuk menumbangkan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Lihatlah! Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tetap berdiri dengan seringai tipisnya.

"Tidak, tidak ... Aku tidak meremehkanmu, Silver-san. Tapi aku cukup kagum dengan mu," ucap Naruto yang membuat Vali langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya keheranan. "Aura mu, keyakinanmu yang tidak akan pernah kalah dan kekuatan serta ketangkasan yang kau miliki benar-benar membuatku kagum." Lanjut Naruto dengan pujiannya yang ia arahkan pada pemuda perak tersebut.

Vali hanya diam mendengarkan, ia sebenarnya tak pernah cukup peduli mendengar ocehan seperti ini karena sebagian dari mereka hanya mengincar ketenaran dengan berteman dengannya. Namun mendengarnya dari lawan semenarik Namikaze Naruto adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia merasa kalau pemuda pirang itu benar-benar menaruh perasaan yang cukup pada kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak memiliki aroma kebohongan sekali pun.

"Kekuatanmu itu merupakan salah satu dari Sacred Gear, bukan? Divine Dividing yang menyimpan jiwa salah satu dari dua Naga Surgawi—White Dragon Emperor, Albion." Naruto mengatakannya dengan ekspresi sedikit kagum, itu membuat Vali menjadi semakin keheranan.

"Lalu?" tanya Vali memastikan apa yang sebenarnya ingin pemuda itu katakan. Lagipula informasi mengenai Sacred Gear yang ia miliki sudah menjadi hal umum dan diketahui oleh khalayak ramai.

"Itu benar-benar anugerah yang luar biasa untukmu. Memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu adalah anugerah yang sangat luar biasa," kata Naruto kembali dengan pujiannya, sedangkan Vali nampak terdiam. "Dan saat ini aku sedang bertarung melawanmu, bertarung melawan seorang lawan yang hebat benar-benar menjadi suatu kebanggaan bagiku. Karena itu ... karena itu—"

Naruto lalu memutuskan kalimatnya. Kemudian bersiaplah ia dengan gesture bertarung yang nampak berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menatap tajam terhadap Vali kemudian.

"—Aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan kalah!"

Vali melebarkan seringainya yang sempat hilang beberapa saat yang lalu. Sialan! Darahnya benar-benar mendidih dan semakin bergelora setelah mendengar pernyataan yang syarat akan keyakinan tersebut. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Bajingan pirang ini harus tahu siapa yang sesungguhnya berada di puncak.

"Khahaha! Sialan! Kau benar-benar sesuatu sekali, Naruto Namikaze!"

Setelah mengungkapkan pernyataan itu, Vali melebarkan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dengan telapak tangannya yang di posisikan terbuka. Setelah beberapa detik, kobaran prana nampak menyeruak kembali dari tubuhnya. Selepas itu entah bagaimana secara tiba-tiba lempengan-lempengan perak muncul menyelimuti kulit tangan dan kakinya hingga membentuk seperti sarung tangan dan sepatu mekanik yang berwarna putih dengan polesan kristal biru terang.

Seketika, penonton langsung tercengang dan bergemuruh melihatnya. Kini para penonton nampak berkomentar dan berbicara dengan nada kagum akan apa yang mereka lihat. Sungguh adalah suatu keajaiban bisa melihat seorang pengguna Sacred Gear yang telah mencapai tahap Longinus melawan seorang pengguna Harta Mulia tertinggi.

Lihat dan dengarlah! Hampir seluruh penonton menjadi ribut sendiri di tribun tempat mereka duduk menyaksikan.

"_Serius? Ia bahkan menggunakan « Half Balance Breaker » ... Sialan! Ini benar-benar akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk di tonton!"_

"_Wah, Gila! Ini benar-benar mendebarkan!"_

"_Kau dukung yang mana ... Si perak atau si pirang? Aku bertaruh lima puluh koin perak untuk si pirang!"_

"_Aku bertaruh satu koin emas untuk si perak! Dia nampak jauh lebih menjanjikan."_

Melupakan komentar-komentar yang tengah riuh-riuhnya di tribun atau kursi para penonton ... Para ketua Squad yang menjabat sebagai para Jenderal Kesatria Sihir memiliki tempat tersendiri untuk berkomentar. Mereka benar-benar terkesan dengan pertarungan ini meski mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya kedua belah pihak masih belumlah mengeluarkan kemampuan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi meski pun begitu, mereka benar-benar menikmati pertarungan ini.

"Damn! Ini benar-benar sangat mengesankan meski baru mencapai dua peserta pertama!" Cao Cao—salah satu Jenderal termuda adalah yang pertama kali menyuarakan komentarnya.

"Sacred Gear yang telah mencapai tahap Thirteen Longinus melawan puncak dari segala Harta Mulia ... Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau hal seperti ini benar-benar bisa terjadi dalam perekrutan tahunan ini. Sungguh ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban karena dapat menyaksikannya," Sirzechs mengambil senyum tipis sesaat sebelum menolehkan kepalanya terhadap Azazel dan Kakashi yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku tarik kembali kata-kata ku sebelumnya. Dia bukanlah pemuda antah berantah yang lemah, tapi dia adalah seorang Kesatria tanpa zirah."

Kelima Jenderal Kesatria Sihir yang masing-masing dari mereka tengah duduk di kursi menyerupai singgasana mendadak terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang di lontarkan oleh bangsawan Gremory sekaligus salah satu manusia terkuat di kekaisaran manusia. Sangat-sangat jarang bisa mendengar pujian seperti itu yang meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Terlebih ia adalah orang yang dikenal sedikit arogan dan seringkali menilai orang lain dari garis keluarganya.

Di lain sisi Kakashi Hatake mengubah rasa terkejutnya menjadi perasaan senang, bangga dan bahagia dalam dirinya. Jika ia dipaksa untuk membuka maskernya sekarang maka terlihatlah wajah seorang Kakashi Hatake yang tengah tersenyum lembut dengan tahi lalat di samping bibirnya. Ia tersenyum bukan karena tanpa alasan.

—Melihat putra dari mentornya yang telah berkembang jauh seperti ini memiliki ruang kebahagiaan sendiri dalam dirinya. Seolah-olah itu membayar penyesalan masa lalu karena tak dapat melakukan apa-apa ketika ia harus kehilangan mentornya tersebut.

'Kau telah berkembang sejauh ini, Naruto. Teruslah melangkah dan teruslah berjuang untuk meraih impian mu. Kuatkan lah tekadmu dan pegang teguh jalan kekesatriaanmu. Aku yakin kau pasti dapat menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari Minato-sama. Karena kau adalah—'

'—kau adalah anak yang telah diramalkan tersebut!'

Dalam benaknya Kakashi berteriak yakin bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang telah di ramalkan untuk menumpaskan segala kesalahan di dunia dan membinasakan segala kejahatan ... Sama seperti apa yang telah Minato katakan padanya sebelum kekalahan pria penyandang gelar Raja Kesatria dan Simbol Perdamaian tersebut.

Kembali ke tempat dimana pertarungan mendebarkan sedang terjadi, Naruto Namikaze mengeraskan rahangnya dan menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat ketika melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada lawannya. Tidak hanya tangan dan kakinya saja yang berubah, tapi aura yang di keluarkan benar-benar menjadi sangat-sangat mengerikan. Bahkan hawa dingin langsung menusuk ke tulangnya.

Kaki-kaki Naruto juga nampak bergetar kalau di perhatikan dengan seksama. Akibat dari kehilangan sebagian energi dan kekuatannya yang di serap beberapa waktu yang lalu benar-benar memukul mundur dirinya sehingga ia tak mampu untuk lebih banyak mengeluarkan kemampuan yang sesungguhnya. Ini benar-benar merepotkan, astaga! Tapi meskipun demikan, ia harus mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati pertarungan ini.

Sekarang ia memiliki pertarungan yang harus ia tuntaskan.

Sebagai seorang Pendekar Pedang dan sebagai seorang Kesatria ia harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tidak! Menyelesaikan dengan baik saja tidak cukup ... Dia harus menang! Dia harus mengalahkan lawannya!

Naruto mengadah ke atas tempat dimana Vali sedang melayang di udara sementara Excalibur ia angkat setinggi dada menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ia genggam erat pada gagangnya yang berwarna biru.

"Vali Silver ... sebelum kita mengakhiri ini, aku ingin mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan." Naruto berkata dengan nada keingintahuan yang cukup tinggi, sementara itu Vali hanya memberikannya satu tatapan keheranan kembali.

"Dan kenapa aku harus memenuhi permintaan konyolmu itu?"

Naruto memberikan tatapan serius kemudian. Tatapannya yang nampak bersungguh-sungguh membuat Vali menjadi sedikit risih.

"Ini adalah alasan kenapa aku harus bertarung serius melawanmu."

Vali menyeringai kembali. "Menarik. Sekarang silahkan tanya sesuka mu sebelum aku mengalahkan dan menghancurkanmu." Balas Vali dengan nada dingin. Benar-benar dingin sampai-sampai siapapun pasti mampu merasakan suaranya yang seakan menusuk ke bagian tulang terdalam.

Naruto menarik napas sesaat. Ia mengangguk dengan mantap, kemudian bertanyalah ia terhadap Vali yang tengah menyeringai di atas sana.

"Untuk apa kau bertarung? Apa tujuan mu mengangkat tangan mu untuk mengambil tinju mu?"

Vali masih tetap pada seringainya. Tapi hatinya sedikit tergerak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hal itu memaksa Vali untuk diam dan merenung dalam benaknya.

Untuk apa ia bertarung?

Untuk apa ia mengarahkan tinjunya?

Vali masih terdiam memikirkan jawabannya meskipun baginya cukup konyol untuk menjawabnya dalam situasi pertarungan seperti ini. Tapi tak apa. Ia akan tetap menjawabnya.

Coba pikirkan.

Coba renungkan.

Untuk apa ia bertarung selama ini? Untuk apa dia mengalahkan banyak orang sampai saat ini?

Tentu saja Vali sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Itu adalah alasan mengapa ia harus menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Menjadi yang terhebat dari yang terhebat. Menjadi nomor satu. Menjadi sang juara yang tiada terkalahkan.

Semua itu ia lakukan untuk sebuah alasan yang memaksa dirinya untuk mencapai tahap ini. Memaksa dirinya untuk terus berlatih bahkan sampai harus mematahkan dan meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. Sejak dulu sebenarnya Vali hanya memiliki satu tujuan dan satu impian.

"Untuk apa kau bilang?"

Ledakan energi kembali menyeruak dari tubuh pemuda perak itu yang mana hal tersebut langsung diberi respons oleh Kaguya dan Grayfia yang segera memerintahkan beberapa Kesatria Sihir yang mengawasi pertarungan di berbagai sisi arena untuk bersama-sama memasang sebuah barrier. Sedangkan di sana, Naruto nampak sedikit terpengaruh akan hawa mematikan yang menyeruak gila. Bahkan kaki-kakinya sudah semakin bergetar sekarang.

"Aku bertarung untuk menang! Aku menarik tinjuku untuk menang! Aku menang untuk menjadi seorang yang berdiri di puncak. Seseorang yang melampaui Raja Kesatria. Dan untuk—"

Hawa dingin menjadi semakin menusuk ketika Vali telah sampai pada penghujung kata-katanya. Dapat terasa, gejolak amarah, dendam dan sakit hati seolah mewakili perasaannya melalui kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"—Membunuh kakek bajingan itu!".

Naruto membentuk satu seringai tipis pada wajahnya sembari menatap tajam terhadap Vali yang juga menatap dirinya tajam.

"Baiklah ... Itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan bahwa aku harus bertarung sungguh-sungguh melawanmu," Naruto kemudian mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangan pada gagang Excalibur sembari mengumpulkan energi pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Di lain sisi, Vali merentangkan kedua tangannya ... energi-energi prana berwarna putih dari Albion nampak berkumpul pada kedua telapak tangan yang dilapis oleh sarung tangan putih dengan kristal biru pada punggung tangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat ... kumpulan-kumpulan prana tersebut membentuk dua buah bola energi putih sebesar bola softball dan nampak berdenyut-denyut seolah-olah akan meledak kapan saja.

Naruto agak merasakan ngeri ketika melihatnya. Jelas-jelas bahwa apa yang akan di keluarkan oleh lawannya merupakan kekuatan dengan tingkat destruktif yang amat sangat besar dan bisa langsung membunuh dia dengan sekali serang.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada gagang biru Excalibur. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia haruslah menang. Bahwa ia harus menjadi yang terkuat untuk melindungi para wanita, anak-anak, dan orang tua yang ada di luar sana—

—Ia lalu menarik napasnya dalam. Memusatkan konsentrasi mendalam seraya merasakan energi yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Kilasan-kilasan pertarungannya selama beberapa tahun ini kini berputar di otaknya layaknya sebuah film dokumenter yang di putar berulang-ulang.

Ia yakin. Ia harus yakin pada kekuatannya sendiri!

Dalam alam bawah sadarnya ketika ia memfokuskan dirinya—ia tengah berada di hamparan luas yang hanya berisi warna putih sejauh mata memandang. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana selain seseorang yang nampak ia kenal.

—Itu adalah seorang wanita bersurai pirang dan bergaun putih. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang nampak melambai-lambai meskipun Naruto yakin bahwa tidak ada hembusan angin di tempat ini.

Sekarang Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya sendiri ... Apa ini? Bukankah ia tengah bertarung sekarang? Lalu dimana ini?

Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya namun ia tak dapat untuk menemukan jawabannya. Ia lalu menatap kedua tangannya yang mengangkat Excalibur setinggi dadanya. Oh, hal apakah yang tengah terjadi sekarang?

Lalu datanglah sebuah suara ... sebuah suara lembut yang amat familiar di telinga. Sebuah suara yang ia dengar terakhir kali di beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto lalu menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap kembali wanita bergaun tersebut.

"Vivian?"

Sosok itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Masih dalam senyumnya yang anggun laksana senyuman janda yang baru bangun tidur ... Vivian lalu bersuara.

"**Naruto anak ku ... Apakah engkau berniat akan menggunakan kekuatan sejati dari Excalibur?"**

Naruto diam dan termenung. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengangguk pelan. Sekarang ia sadar apa makna dari ucapan Vivian sebelumnya, saat ia dan seraphim tersebut bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"**Lalu untuk apa engkau bertarung? Untuk apa engkau mengangkat pedangmu? Apakah itu untuk ketenaran, kemuliaan atau keuntungan pribadi?"**

Naruto diam dan termenung ketika mendapati pertanyaan serupa dengan yang ia berikan pada Vali beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia lalu tersenyum mantap ketika sudah mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Aku bertarung untuk menjawab harapan orang-orang ... untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga di hatiku," Naruto berhenti sesaat sembari mengingat kepingan ingatan percakapan antara ia dan ayahnya. Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan. "Aku mengangkat pedang ku untuk mereka yang bersedih dan menangis ... Untuk mereka yang kehilangan keluarganya. Untuk mereka yang kehilangan ayah, ibu dan anaknya di dalam peperangan. Dan untuk mereka yang tersakiti—

—Ya! Aku bertarung untuk menegakan keadilan dan menumpaskan segala kesalahan dan kejahatan. Karena itulah aku harus menang, karena itulah aku harus menjadi yang terbaik. Menjadi seorang Kesatria yang melindungi senyum semua orang."

Vivian melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendengar kata-kata penuh akan keyakinan tersebut.

"**Apa engkau yakin? Ketika engkau memutuskan untuk mengangkat pedang ini ... engkau bukan lagi seorang manusia."** Ucap Vivian dengan mendapati Naruto yang nampak sedikit tersentak olehnya.

Namun dalam beberapa saat ... raut wajah tersentak itu telah berubah menjadi senyuman tulus.

"Tak apa. Jika itu mampu untuk melindungi senyuman semua orang. Maka tak apa. Aku akan menerimanya." Balas Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Mendengarnya membuat Vivian dipenuhi rasa bangga dan bahagia. Ia lalu mengambil langkah pelan hingga berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia menyentuh tangan pemuda pirang itu kemudian. Merasakan kulit tangan anak laki-laki yang tidak terlalu lembut namun juga tidaklah kasar.

"**Baiklah ... Dengan begitu, Excalibur—Pedang yang menjanjikan kemenangan telah menjadi milikmu, Naruto anak ku. Dengarkan lah pedangmu, dengarkanlah Harta Mulia mu. Ucapkanlah sumpah mu dan penuhilah takdir mu. Jadilah seorang Kesatria yang baik ... Kesatria yang menjawab harapan-harapan mereka yang berharap padamu."**

Sekarang ... tempat yang hanya berisi putih seluas mata memandang tersebut semakin pudar keberadaannya. Bersama dengan suara merdu dari Vivian.

"**Gunakan ketiga belas segel yang terdapat pada Excalibur dengan sebaik mungkin. Dan ciptakanlah kedamaian di negeri ini—**

—**Tapi ingat ... karena tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya siap, itu akan berdampak cukup buruk terhadap tubuhmu."**

* * *

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya seketika ... memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna biru langit yang syarat akan segala kebaikan dan kebajikan. Lalu mengadah lah ia—menemukan sosok Vali Silver yang tengah bersiap-siap dengan serangan mahadahsyat miliknya.

Namun Naruto tidak peduli. Dia memfokuskan diri untuk memompa prana yang tersisa ke dalam pedangnya—membuat pedang tersebut nampak memancarkan rona emas yang bahkan melebihi terangnya sinar emas milik Alice. Membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan menjadi terkejut dan terkaget-kaget.

"Mari kita akhiri sekarang—!

—Vali!"

**"Seal Thirteen—First Seal—Release!"** Naruto bergumam ketika ia mengangkat Excalibur sedikit lebih rendah di bahu kanannya. Suara dengungan terdengar semakin nyaring dan bergemericing ketika rona-rona emas yang menyelimuti pedang tersebut kini berganti menjadi rona hijau yang berputar nampak seperti angin puyuh yang menyelimuti dan menutupi bilah tersebut.

Di atas sana ... Vali memompa energi dan menyalurkannya kepada dua bola energi seperti softball yang berada di kedua telapak tangannya. Membuat bola energi itu nampak semakin berkedut-kedut karenanya.

**"Dragon Shot!"****  
**

Kedua bola energi itu menjadi semakin berkedut-kedut hingga puncaknya ketika Vali menyerukan nama tekniknya ... Bola itu pecah seketika. Kemudian kumpulan-kumpulan energi yang telah di padatkan sebelumnya menjadi dua buah laser putih yang melesat maju menerjang lawannya di depan sana.

Naruto menatap tajam terhadap dua laser tersebut. Kemudian ketika merasakan bahwa energi yang telah ia kumpulkan pada bilah pedangnya telah cukup ... lalu di ayunkannya lah pedang tersebut secara diagonal—menebas ruang kosong dengan pedangnya yang berdengung-dengung.

**"Invisible Air—Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King!"  
**

Energi yang tersimpan di dalam bilah dilepaskan dalam satu momentum—membuat angin yang terkompres untuk menyelimuti pedang tersebut dilepaskan dan meletus layaknya sebuah proyektil angin. Pusaran-pusaran angin yang bergelombang nampak seperti palu yang terbuat dari angin—menciptakan badai yang terbuat dari udara bertekanan super tinggi. Letusan angin badai itu menuju pada jalur yang langsung berhadapan langsung dengan teknik yang di keluarkan oleh Vali.

_*Wushh!*_

_*Boom!*_

Yang mengejutkan semua orang adalah ledakan destruktif ketika kedua teknik itu saling bertabrakan ... membuat satu ledakan energi yang nyaring—nampak membentuk sebuah bola energi besar di tengahnya.

Suara bergemericing dari riuhnya angin nampak mendominasi kala itu.

Dalam beberapa detik setelah bola-bola energi besar itu nampak semakin mengecil ... dapat terlihat kalau letusan gelombang angin puyuh mampu mendominasi dua laser milik lawannya dan lalu tanpa kehilangan momentumnya gelombang angin itu mendorong energi tersebut hingga nampak semakin terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

Vali yang sebelumnya dipenuhi dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi menjadi sedikit mengagumi teknik lawannya dalam seperkian detik yang ia miliki. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya untuk terkena gelombang angin itu—membuatnya berputar dan terlempar tinggi ke atas hingga membentur langit-langit dari arena hingga menimbulkan retakan menyerupai sarang laba-laba.

Karena pengaruh gravitasi ... Vali lalu terjatuh dan terjun bebas ke bawah. Sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai, ia agak di kejutkan dengan perasaan bahwa seseorang tengah menyambut dirinya. Ia lalu mendongak sesaat dan menolehkan wajahnya ... Vali menemukan bahwa Naruto lah yang tengah menyambutnya dengan menempatkannya di bahu dan punggungnya.

Pemuda pirang itu nampak tersenyum meski sebenarnya tubuhnya hampir kehilangan energi dan kekuatannya yang mana sisa dari energi tersebut ia gunakan untuk mendarat dengan agak kepayahan di lantai.

Vali menyeringai sesaat. "Kau menang, Namikaze." Ucap pemuda Silver itu dengan tulus.

Naruto Namikaze tersenyum tipis terhadap pernyataan lawannya tersebut. Setelah ia melepaskan Vali, ia lalu menemukan tubuhnya yang kehilangan kekuatan dan energi sehingga ia terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Dalam detikan berikutnya ... suara Grayfia dan Kaguya langsung memenuhi ruangan untuk menyuarakan kemenangan Naruto Namikaze ... di ikuti oleh suara sorakan-sorakan dan teriakan-teriakan penuh semangat dari orang-orang yang telah menyaksikan pertarungan itu.

Dalam beberapa saat kemudian ... visualisasi dari Naruto nampak langsung menghitam dan menemukan bahwa tubuhnya telah kehilangan kekuatannya.

**[ Bagian IV ]**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka ... menampilkan bola mata biru langit yang nampak berkedip-kedip beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk melalui pupilnya.

Pemilik mata itu adalah Namikaze Naruto ... pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini tengah terbaring di dalam ruang perawatan karena tubuhnya pingsan setelah bertarung di tes atau tahap kedua dalam perekrutan calon anggota Kesatria Sihir beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Naruto lalu memposisikan badannya untuk duduk di tepi kasur putih tempatnya beristirahat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal saat ini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terbaring di tempat ini. Ia melihat sebentar ke samping, nampak tangan kirinya masih menggenggam Excalibur yang telah tersarung oleh Avalon.

Ia tersenyum terhadap pedang itu. Mengangkat pedang tersebut dan seolah-olah memberikan penghormatan terhadap Harta Mulia itu. Setelahnya, ia meletakan pedang itu di tepi kasurnya, menyandarkan pedang itu pada dinding agar tidak jatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

"Kau benar-benar sangat menghormati pedangmu ya, Namikaze-san."

Naruto menoleh setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Ia tersenyum terhadap pemilik suara itu, yang ternyata merupakan seorang gadis pirang yang tengah duduk pada kursi di pojokan ruangan tempatnya beristirahat.

"Pedang adalah teman ... Schuberg-san." Tersenyum, Naruto bersuara demikian ... dan respons yang ia dapatkan adalah seorang gadis yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Alice saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau formal semacam itu." Ucap gadis itu dan menemukan bahwa Naruto cukup terkejut mendengarnya, setelah beberapa detik pemuda pirang itu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Alice-san. Teruntuk mu juga, aku rasa kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama depan ku saja. Agak tidak nyaman kalau hanya aku yang memanggil nama depan mu." Balas Naruto yang dibalas satu anggukan kecil dari Alice.

"Alice-san ... aku ingin bertanya," ucap Naruto yang nampak di berikan ekspresi wajah seolah mengatakan _silahkan _dari gadis pirang yang tengah bersamanya. "Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

Alice terdiam beberapa saat, raut wajahnya menampilkan raut wajah untuk mengingat sesuatu. Setelah beberapa detik waktu digunakan untuk berpikir, gadis pirang itu lalu berkata.

"Jika di hitung dari hari setelah kamu pingsan ... Sekarang sudah memasuki hari kedua."

Naruto tersenyum masam mendengarnya. Dengan begitu dapat ia pastikan bahwa sudah tiga hari ia berada di tempat ini.

Sekarang ia sadar akan dampak buruk yang dikatakan oleh Vivian sebelumnya. Jika hanya satu segel saja yang ia buka dapat membuat tubuhnya pingsan hingga tiga hari ... Lalu bagaimana apabila ia membuka segelnya sampai segel ketiga belas? Oh, sungguh ia tak tahu hal apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

Tetapi, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak hanya pingsan dan kehabisan tenaga karena penggunaannya pada Excalibur. Namun dampak di serapnya prana dari tubuhnya oleh Vali Silver adalah salah satu penyebabnya.

"Huft—"

Naruto menghela napas ketika memikirkan hal tersebut. Memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat kepalanya sakit adalah salah satu hal yang amat tidak ia sukai.

Naruto kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Alice. "Apakah kau sudah selesai dengan tes kedua mu, Alice-san?" tanya pemuda pirang itu kepada Alice yang nampak menyeringai tipis.

"Tentu saja! Dan aku cukup kecewa karena lawan ku bukanlah seorang pendekar pedang. Itu membuat kemenanganku menjadi terasa hambar." Balas gadis itu yang ditambah dengusan di penghujung kalimatnya.

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya sebelum ia berkata. "Tak apa. Bukan kah jauh lebih baik jika ia membuat kemenangan mu menjadi terasa mudah?"

Alice mendengus mendengarnya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Melawan lawan yang jauh di bawahku adalah sebuah penghinaan bagiku. Maksudku tentu saja aku senang karena aku menang, tapi rasanya aneh dan terasa sangat sulit untuk menerimanya."

Naruto kembali terkekeh kecil mendengar gadis itu berbicara panjang seperti ini. Karena sebelumnya, meskipun ia hanya mengenal Alice singkat, Naruto melihat kalau Alice Schuberg adalah seorang gadis yang cukup pasif dan amat singkat tutur katanya.

Tapi lihatlah Alice Schuberg sekarang ... ia nampak seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya—yang menurut survei adalah gender paling banyak mengeluarkan suara dan kata-katanya dalam satu hari.

"Dan sebetulnya, Naruto ... aku sangat-sangat ingin untuk beradu pedang bersama mu," lanjut Alice dengan seringai kecil yang lalu membuat Naruto tersenyum tertarik. "Aku penasaran akan seberapa kuat kamu ... Dan aku juga penasaran akan kekuatan dari sebuah pedang legenda."

Naruto menolehkan pandangannya terhadap Excalibur sebentar sebelum kembali menatap ke arah gadis pirang yang tengah bersamanya itu.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa beradu pedang, Alice-san. Karena sebenarnya aku juga sangat tertarik pada mu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis yang masih terukir pada wajahnya.

Apa yang Naruto katakan secara tak sadar membuat wajah Alice sedikit mengeluarkan rona merah. Oh sialan! Kata-katanya benar-benar ambigu sekali. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian setelah Alice mampu untuk menghilangkan rona merah muda yang menyelimuti pipi-pipinya, ia lalu berdiri secara tiba-tiba yang langsung mengejutkan Naruto.

"Sepertinya pertandingan terakhir telah usai ... Apa kau ikut untuk menyaksikan pengunguman papan peringkat, Naruto?" tanya Alice sambil mengulurkan tangannya karena ia tahu kalau pemuda di depannya ini masih belumlah pulih sepenuhnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum segera mengambil Excalibur dan lalu menggenggamnya. Kemudian berdirilah ia dengan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sangat berat, bahkan setelah ia merilekskan sendi-sendinya untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan melewati Alice yang masih tetap dengan tangannya yang terulur. Ketika telah mencapai di ambang pintu, Naruto berbalik dan menatap kebingungan gadis pirang itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo bergegas."

Merasakan uluran tangannya yang sia-sia membuat perempatan langsung muncul di kening gadis itu. Dengan sedikit rasa malu dan pipinya yang merona. Ia lalu mendengus kesal sebelum merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan!"

* * *

Ini adalah sore hari yang amat di nanti-nantikan oleh seluruh kadet yang telah menyelesaikan tahap kedua dari perekrutan calon anggota Kesatria Sihir yang di selenggarakan tahun ini.

Coba lihatlah pada insan-insan muda-mudi yang tengah berbaris rapi di arena yang telah di perbaiki tersebut mengingat sebelumnya banyak area yang hancur akibat pertarungan-pertarungan yang berlangsung di atas arena ini.

Berdiri di depan sana adalah Grayfia Lucifuge dan Kaguya Otsutsuki ... dua wanita bersurai putih yang menjadi pemandu dalam pergelaran tahap kedua dalam tes perekrutan ini. Mereka tengah berada dalam lantai yang sedikit lebih tinggi, nampak seperti panggung yang berfungsi agar mereka bisa di saksikan oleh seluruh kadet yang tengah berbaris dengan rapi di arena.

Di antara para kadet-kadet tersebut, tersematlah seorang insan muda yang merupakan seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan pakaiannya yang kaos berwarna putih dan celananya yang panjang juga berwarna hitam pekat.

Ia nampak berjalan di antara kuruman kadet-kadet yang lain bersama dengan seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Alice tengah membuntutnya di belakang.

Mata pemuda itu nampak bergulir kesana-kemari seolah-olah tengah mencari sesuatu di antara kuruman tersebut. Setelah dapat ia pun tersenyum dan memacu langkahnya menuju tempat itu.

"Yosh ... Belgaria-san!"

Naruto memanggil dengan suara yang cukup nyaring sehingga membuat gadis yang ia panggil yang tengah berada di antara kuruman orang-orang langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan melambai tangan kemudian.

"Namikaze-san ... kau sudah sembuh?"

Gadis cantik yang di ketahui bernama Gabriel La Belgaria tersebut langsung memberikan sebuah pertanyaan ketika pemuda yang memanggilnya itu baru saja sampai ke tempatnya.

"Begitulah." Jawab Naruto singkat sembari tersenyum kepada gadis bangsawan Belgaria tersebut.

Gabriel yang mendengarnya membentuk senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ia sangat bersyukur kalau pemuda itu tengah baik-baik saja. Jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Wah ... ternyata ada Schuberg-san juga. Apa kabar Schuberg-san?" kata Gabriel setelah melihat Alice yang baru saja sampai dari arah tempat yang sama dari Naruto.

"Kabarku baik." Ucap Alice singkat yang membuat Gabriel menjadi sedikit berkeringat canggung. Gabriel baru ingat kalau Alice adalah tipe gadis yang tak banyak bicara kecuali dalam hal yang berbau pedang saja.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Naruto, Gabriel dan Alice pun bercakap-cakap singkat sembari menunggu Grayfia dan Kaguya untuk memandu kegiatan selanjutnya.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya hanya sekedar basa-basi saja. Hal yang membuat ikatan pertemanan mereka menjadi terajut seperti benang-benang dan jarum. Semakin lama semakin membuat ikatan yang kuat dan mungkin tak terputuskan.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, bukan? Apapun bisa terjadi di masa depan.

* * *

"Setelah tiga hari terlewati ... akhirnya kita telah menyelesaikan tahap kedua yang sangat menegangkan ini. Tahap dimana kalian bertarung habis-habisan untuk menunjukan kekuatan sihir dan skill kalian demi menjadi yang terbaik, demi menjadi Knight of the Year!"

Itu adalah suara lantang yang disuarakan oleh Kaguya—wanita berusia kira-kira dua puluh tahunan lebih dengan surai peraknya yang memanjang hingga hampir mencapai lantai.

"Sepuluh kadet terbaik telah kami siapkan nama-namanya. Dan mereka di berikan hak khusus untuk dapat memilih ke dalam Squad Sihir mana ia akan berlabuh. Sedangkan yang lain, keputusan untuk bergabung ke dalam Squad Sihir ada di tangan para Jenderal yang memimpin Squad Sihirnya masing-masing."

Kemudian suara ini berasal dari Grayfia yang melanjutkan penjelasan dari Kaguya. Tidak seperti Kaguya yang bersuara lantang ... wanita cantik berambut putih yang di ikat kuda dengan poni-poni yang membingkai wajah dan keningnya ini memiliki suara yang cenderung datar dan nampak pasif.

"Sedangkan yang tidak terpilih, kalian akan di jadikan sebagai seorang prajurit biasa jika kalian mau. Tapi jika tidak, kalian bisa memilih menunggu untuk tahun depan dalam perekrutan berikutnya—

—Sekian saja penjelasan untuk tahap kedua ini. Untuk berikutnya, kami akan mengenalkan keenam Jenderal atau Ketua Squad yang akan membentuk kalian menjadi Kesatria Sihir sejati!"

"Yang pertama adalah _Sir _Sirzechs Gremory ... Salah satu dari keenam Jenderal Sihir sekaligus pemimpin dari Squad Sihir Underworld. Prestasi-prestasi yang diraih oleh Squad Sihirnya menjadikan dia dan Underworld menempati posisi sebagai pilar pertama dari keenam pilar Kesatria Sihir Kekaisaran. Kesatria Sihir terkuat setelah Yang Mulia Vasco Strada."

Setelah penjelasan yang di suarakan dengan semangat oleh Kaguya. Figur seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut merah cukup panjang yang tengah duduk di kursi menyerupai singgasana di tepian lantai dua yang tak begitu tinggi. Ia kini nampak menyeringai sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya terhadap para kadet yang tengah bersorak untuknya.

"Kemudian selanjutnya adalah _Sir _Michael La Belgaria ... Seorang Jenderal Sihir sekaligus seorang pemimpin dari Squad Sihir The Guardian Angels. Terkadang ia nampak seperti malaikat itu sendiri, ia terkenal dengan kebaikan dan kemurahatiannya sehingga ia dan Squad Sihirnya menempati pilar kedua dari keenam pilar Kesatria Sihir Kekaisaran."

Setelah penjelasan itu ... seorang pria berperawakan dewasa dengan senyum ramah dan tamah nampak mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit tinggi. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang dan raut wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum memberikan kharisma tersendiri untuknya. Ia juga tengah duduk di kursi yang menyerupai sebuah singgasana.

"Berikutnya adalah _Sir _Azazel ... Melupakan penampilannya yang acak-acakan dan nampak seperti seorang berandalan bar-bar, ia sebenarnya adalah seorang Jenderal Sihir yang memimpin Squad Sihir bernama Fallen Angels. Ia di anugerahi dengan otak super jenius sehingga ia dan Squad Sihirnya menempati pilar ketiga dari keenam pilar Kesatria Sihir Kekaisaran."

Meskipun agak kesal karena beberapa hal ... Azazel yang tengah duduk di singgasananya nampak melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah. Memang tidak salah kalau penampilannya di bilang acak-acakan, lihatlah ... ia bahkan mewarnai rambut bagian depannya dengan warna pirang yang nampak tidak simetris dengan rambut aslinya yang berwarna hitam gelap.

"Sekarang kita lanjut pada Jenderal berikutnya. Dia adalah Jenderal termuda kedua sepanjang sejarah Kekaisaran. Seorang pemegang Sacred Gear terkuat dan seorang jenius dalam strategi peperangan. Namanya adalah _Sir _Cao Cao ... seorang Jenderal Sihir muda dengan Squad Sihirnya yang bernama Heroes Faction—Ia dan Squad Sihirnya menempati pilar keempat dari enam pilar Kesatria Kekaisaran."

Dengan senyumnya yang percaya diri, Cao Cao yang tengah duduk di singgasananya menggunakan pakaian oriental berwarna ke unguan. Ia menghentakan tombaknya sekali pada lantai ... menimbulkan gemuruh yang menggetarkan seluruh ruangan dan gedung. Hal tersebut lantas mendapatkan sorakan-sorakan dari para kadet yang kagum akan kekuatannya.

"Jenderal Sihir yang berikutnya merupakan seorang bekas mantan Ketua Serikat Sihir. Dia adalah _Sir _Kayaba Akihiko ... seorang pria dengan segudang prestasi yang diakui secara langsung oleh Holy Knight dan juga sang Kaisar. Squad Sihir yang di pimpin olehnya adalah Knight of Bloods. Ia dan Squad Sihirnya menempati pilar kelima dari enam pilar Kesatria Kekaisaran."

Tak lama setelah itu ... pria dewasa berambut coklat yang menengakan armor merah darah dengan garis-garis putih nampak melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum ramah. Mencoba menyapa pada para kadet yang bersorak-sorak untuknya.

"Kemudian sampailah kita kepada Jenderal Sihir yang terakhir. Meskipun ia dan Squad Sihirnya menempati posisi terakhir di pilar Kesatria Sihir Kekaisaran ... Ia di juluki sebagai Taring Kekaisaran bukan tanpa sebab. Dulunya ia juga merupakan satu-satunya murid dari sang Raja Kesatria dan bertempur bersama selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dalam tiap tahunnya, ia adalah orang yang sedikit merekrut anggota Squadnya dan dia adalah orang yang seringkali mengeluarkan anggota Squadnya yang baru bergabung—

—Semuanya ... Sambutlah dia adalah _Sir _Kakashi Hatake. Pemimpin dari Squad Sihir Integrity Knight."

Kakashi menaikan sebelah tangannya ke atas seolah-olah tengah memberikan sapaan terhadap para kadet yang kembali bersorak. Setelah beberapa saat, pria berarmor perak lengkap dan pemilik rambut putih ke abu-abuan yang melawan gravitasi itu mendesah pelan sebelum menarik kembali lengannya.

Setelah perkenalan ke enam dari Jenderal Sihir tersebut, Kaguya dan Grayfia lalu meminta kepada seluruh kadet untuk melihat ke arah layar yang berada di pojokan ruangan. Di sana tertera sepuluh nama kadet yang telah menempati papan sepuluh peringkat besar.

Dan tentunya seorang yang berhasil mencapai peringkat pertama akan di nobatkan sebagai Knight of the Year.

Layar yang ada di sana menampilkan susunan nama-nama yang merupakan pemilik poin nilai tertinggi selama penyelenggaraan perekrutan calon anggota Kesatria Sihir Kekaisaran tahun ini.

Peringkat pertama- Dulio Gesualdo

Peringkat kedua- Tobio Ikuse

Peringkat ketiga- Sasuke Uchiha

Peringkat keempat- Vali Silver

Peringkat kelima- Naruto Namikaze

Peringkat keenam- Gabriel La Belgaria

Peringkat ketujuh- Issei Hyoudou

Peringkat kedelapan- Sairaorg Bael

Peringkat kesembilan- Neji Hyuuga

Peringkat kesepuluh- Alice Schuberg

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

A/N:

Yo Sawadikhap! Alhamdulillah, aku kembali lagi dengan satu chapter yang cukup panjang ku rasa. Dan biarkan aku meminta maaf kembali atas keterlambatan updatenya. Sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu.

Kemudian mengenai Excalibur Naruto ... itu adalah Excalibur Proto, pedang suci milik Saber Proto di dalam Fate/Prototype yang agak berbeda dari Excalibur milik Arturia. Alasannya adalah karena Excalibur ini memiliki 13 Segel yang mengunci kekuatan sejati dari Excalibur itu sendiri. Aku tidak memasukan Chants yang sama dengan apa yang Saber Proto ucapkan ketika mengaktifkan ketiga belas segel tersebut karena ada alasan tersendiri.

Kemudian Half Balance Breaker ... Aku tahu bahwa ini tidaklah masuk akal tapi aku tetap memasukannya. Aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada Ichiei Ishibumi karena telah mengubah fitur dari Sacred Gear yang ia buat dan yang aku sangat kagumi.

Bicara tentang kekuatan Naruto ... kurasa dia tidaklah Over Power. Ku tekankan sekali lagi ... dia tidaklah sekuat yang terlihat. Dia akan selalu berkembang dan berkembang tiap Arc-nya hingga menjadi Kesatria Sihir terkuat bahkan melebihi Vasco Strada! Dan juga aku ingin kekuatan utama Naruto [ Bacot no Jutsu ] agar tetap ada. Aku suka Naruto yang bisa berceramah seperti itu khe khe khe.

Okay ... Kurasa sekian saja yang bisa ku katakan dan ku jelaskan di chapter ini. Maafkan bila Fight Scene nya tidak sebagus yang kalian—senpai kira. Aku sudah berusaha semampu ku.

Jika kalian menganggap kalau chapter ini cukup memuaskan, tolong berikan aku dukungan dengan mengeklik tombol Favorit dan Follow. Oh ya, jangan lupa berikan masukan atau sekedar dukungan melalui kolom Review. Itu akan menjadi sangat berharga bagiku.

Sekian, terima duit.

Babay!


End file.
